Scars
by otaku-chocolat
Summary: (UA prison, crossovers persos DC/Marvel.) Mais qu'est-ce qu'un gosse comme toi fait là? C'est quoi ta raison à toi, Parker? Nan, finalement, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Même si ce mec -une vraie légende- te semble sorti tout droit d'une séance de LSD, ce mec dont tu n'as jamais vu le putain de visage.C'est quoi ta raison à toi Parker? Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes, gamin.
1. prologue: Half smile and full pain

**Mon résumé n'est pas rentré en entier, je vous le remet:**

 **UA prison. ( big crossovers DC/Marvel** ) Au départ, 'y avait pas vraiment de poins communs. Oh, y a sûrement pleins de raisons différentes. Mais ils sont là. Et pas prêts de sortir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un gosse comme toi fait là? C'est quoi ta raison à toi, Parker? Nan, finalement, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Même si ce mec -une vraie légende- te semble sorti tout droit d'une séance de LSD, ce mec dont tu n'as jamais vu le putain de visage. C'est quoi ta raison à toi Parker? Bienvenu dans le monde des adultes, gamin.

 **Note de l'auteur** :Par pitié, ne me tuez pas, oui je sais ENCORE une fic alors que je met déjà trois plombes à poster les deux autres, mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Alors comme le dit si bien mon magnifique résumé ( j'en suis trop fière), c'est plus un énorme crossovers de super-héros avec des persos piqués à droite et à gauche qu'une fanfic spidey/Deady, mais bon, comme je savais pas dans quelle catégorie mettre... Sachant que le couple principal est un spideypool... Bref, alors pour cette fic, j'ai radicalement changé de style d'écriture, à savoir un style très ironique comme le prologue avec quelques passages d'humour... J'ai trouvé des paring complétement WTF, et moi-même je pense que je ne lirais pas de fic dessus s'il en existe mais je me suis vraiment éclatée. X) J'ai décidé de suivre la mode et de rajouter des paroles de chanson, je trouve ça badass! Et puis,je vous annonce que je passe mon baptême de feux, après des années à lire des lemons et des Yaoi, ceci est ma première fic comportant des couples autres qu'hétéros, et aussi mon premier rating M, oh bon sang je suis fière... bref, Enjoy!

Chû! Otak'

* * *

 **SCARS**

 **Prologue : half-smile and full pain**

 _I was blown away_

 _What could I say ?_

 _It all seemed to make sens_

 _You've taken away everything,_

 _And I can't deal with that_

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que euh...toi, après avoir parcouru les pages de avec ses 80 langues et ses 15 putain de millions de fanfictions rien que sur Avengers, après avoir lu le résumé, se décida à cliquer sur le liens en anglais qui veut dire « cicatrices ». Bien, je pense que jusque là, tu suis l'histoire. C'est un beau début, nan ? Bien. Mais avant que commence notre récit, on va passer par une étape.

Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir imiter ta mère mais je vais tout de même t'enchaîner les questions chiantes: t'as bien révisé tes divisions avant de passer ton bac ? Nan ?Alors je crains un peu pour la mention... Mais peut importe que tu n'ais toujours pas passé ton bac, ou que ce soit déjà fait depuis longtemps, je te rappelle que je suis juste de l'encre virtuelle sur un écran, et certainement pas devin, alors, je vais faire comme si t'avais dit nan. Juste au cas où : un divisé par deux, ça fait un demi, mais là on va dire semi, c'est plus joli. Arrêtes d'essayer d'atteindre le plafond avec ton sourcil, c'est important pour la suite.

Sortez les violons, on va se la faire poétique.

C'est l'histoire d'un semi-homme.

Pas un nain à la Tyrion Lannister, un mec, dans le genre mi-gosse, mi-adulte.

Ouais, c'est comme ça que commence le prologue, enjoy guys ! Si t'as un truc à dire, vas voir la gamine otaku-qui-bouffe-du-chocolat, J'suis sûr que tu vois de qui je parles, et si c'est pas le cas, regarde le nom de l'auteur, elle accueillera tes plaintes sur cette fanfiction et sur son pseudo avec une batte de baseball.

C'est l'histoire d'un semi-homme.

Oh vous le connaissez dans son autre vie de super-héros, mais là c'est juste un semi-homme. Vous savez, le principe des Univers Alternatifs dans les fanfictions ?

Bon, on reprend.

Mi-gosse, Mi-adulte. Trop innocent mais mature, pourtant. Un mec scié en deux, qui ne doit son salut qu'au canon d'un flingue, et la balle qui s'apprête à en sortir. Oh, il a réfléchi aux autres issues possibles, hein, parce qu'on lui a assez répété depuis sa naissance que tuer c'est mal et puis, c'est un brave type, notre semi-homme, un mec juste.

'Fin ça l'était.

Parce que là, il est sur le poins de changer de bord.

Je vous plante le décor ? Une ruelle, à New York, sous les buildings. Le ciel qui pisse une pluie amère, une couleur grise immonde, froide comme les yeux de notre semi-homme. Ses cheveux bruns trempés qui lui tombent sur le front, son blouson noir qui le recouvre à peine, sa main tendue, avec au bout, écrasé par des doigts blancs et tremblants, un magnum.

Et en face du canon, il y a un autre homme. Lui, il est pas semi, il est pas déchiré en deux, on va dire qu'il est entier, et d'ailleurs c'est bien ça qui le bouffe, notre semi-homme. Lui, il est partagé, on lui a arraché sa moitié, et ça fait mal, bordel. Le mec en face, il est entier. Et c'est pas tout, nan mesdames et messieurs, le mec en face il est entier et il a les mains pleines de sang.

'Fin c'est une image, hein, parce qu'il a pas vraiment _vraiment_ les mains avec du sang dessus. Nan, il a du sang sur les mains dans le sens où, lui aussi, il a tué quelqu'un.

Le sang, il l'avait _vraiment_ sur les mains il y a quelques jours.

C'était celui d'une autre fille qui est entière, elle aussi. 'Fin qui l' _était_. Parce que maintenant, c'est plus rien. Rien qu'un truc entier, vide et creux. Notre héro, lui, il aurait préféré être vide et entier, plutôt que conscient et en morceaux. Mais voilà, il a pas choisi.

C'était une chic fille, elle, comme lui, avant. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds, des yeux d'un bleu pétillant et un sourire-... Bon sang, il mourrait de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ce sourire.

Sa main tremble.

 _C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour être de nouveau entier._

Ses yeux sont brouillés par de l'eau. De la pluie ou autre chose, je te laisse deviner.

 _Le mec en face, lui,il bouge pas, il sourit. Pas un remord, pas un « chui désolé » .Nan, juste un putain de sourire._

La bile lui monte à la gorge, il sent qu'il va rendre sur ce bitume aussi dégueulasse que la pluie poluée qui le trempe sur place.

 _Oh, pourtant, il le connaissait, ce mec entier, celui sur qui il s'apprête à tirer. Et il **l'adorait,** putain._

Ses jambes tremblent, aussi. Il va s'effondrer

 _Lui et son sourire à la con qui lui dit « Vas-y... »_

Sa main glisse vers la gachette et...

 _« T'auras pas les couilles pour tirer »_

 **Boom.**

Le mec en face est devenu une coquille vide, la tête au sol. Son horrible sourire s'est brisé, et maintenant il repeint en une belle couleur écarlate le bitume aussi dégueulasse que la pluie qui tombe sur son corps, comme elle, la fille, quelques jours plus tôt. Notre semi-mec est redevenu entier. Il tombe à genoux et pleure, et rit, et hurle. Les lumières et les sirènes dansent. Une morsure froide s'enroule autour de ses poignets et on le traîne jusqu'à une voiture.

Notre semi-homme est redevenu entier, mais il a quitté le monde des gentils.

C'est bien connu, dans la vie rien n'est gratuit, hein ?

Il est dix-huit heures, dit le policier dans le magnéto. Peter Parker vient d'abattre Harry Osborn, son meilleur ami avec un magnum dans une ruelle de New York, ce dernier était reconnu comme le meurtrier de Gwen Stacy. Mais ça, personne ne le sait, et personne ne le dira au tribunal.

Bienvenu(e) dans les emmerdes de Peter Paker.

OoOoOOOOOOO

 _I tried to see the good in life_

 _But good things in life are hard to find_

 _We'll blow it away, Blow it away_

 _Can we make this something good ?_

 **It's not over , Daughtry**


	2. chapitre 1- Cold end toilet paper

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Shikyo-chan:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh, ma stalkeuse préférée, mon double démoniaque! Je sais, j'ai déjà répondu mais je voulais te remercier encore de me suivre et de m'aider dans mes fics chelou. Merci encore!

 **RoronoaAgathou:** OOOOOh, ce pseudo, je l'aime trop de mystèèèèèèèèrerrrrrrrreeeeeee! Laisses-moi deviner... Agathe, non? Merci pour ta jolie petite review, ça m'a fait trop plaisiiiir! En espérant que cette suite ne décevra pas tes attentes!

 **Skaelds:** Snif, merci! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tant de succès, j'ai pas l'habitude X)! Merci beaucoup vraiment de suivre ce gros délire!

* * *

 **Petit mot de l'auteur:**

Tout d'abord, je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire: wow. Trop de succès. Je ne sais pas vous, mais pour moi qui saute de joie à chaque review, 90 views pour un petit prologue de deux pages, c'est juste énorme. Merci, vraiment. Je ne remercirai jamais assez ceux qui ont laisser des reviews, 'y a rien de plus motivent et touchant. Mais avant de vous laisser lire en paix, je vais revenir vous faire chier: Déjà de un, concernant Scuicid squad (déception du siècle) Sachez que je l'ai vu 'y a deux semaines, donc l'idée de la prison ne vient pas de là, même si le concept y ressemble. De même que les chapitres dédiés à Harley et Joker, ils seront inspirés de l'histoire originelle, quand au Joker, je ne sais pas encore si je vais suivre celui de Leto, celui de Ledger ou si je vais faire une version à moi en mixant un peu toutes les versions existentes. Deuxième ment, j'ai une sainte horreur des récits trop rapides, donc ne vous enfuyez-pas si le mien est un peu trop long à s'installer. Ensuite, **Carles Xavier** (professeur X), **c' est la version JEUNE.** Parce que bon, perso, je suis pas à fond dans les fantasmes sur les scènes lemons entre des vieux de 70 piges (eurrrrk. En plus les acteurs jeunes sont trop sexys). **Quicksiver, c'est celui des** **X-mens et pas celui des avengers** , enfin après c'est chacun comme il veut, mais certaines descriptions risqueront de pas coller. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les horribles fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe. Toujours pas de bêta et en 8 pages, j'ai sûrement laisser des fautes passer.

Bref sur ceux, enjoy et encore merci beaucoup.

Chû,

Otak'

* * *

 **SCARS**

 **Chapitre 1 : Cold and toilet paper**

 _On se retourne Dieu,_

 _Quand ça tourne mal_

 _Quand le ciel s'écroule sur nos p'tites étoiles_

 _On se sent si seul_

 _Quand le train déraille_

 _[…]_

 _Je perd l'équilibre sur mon triste manège_

 _Sous le soleil d'été, je vois tomber la neige_

 _On ne se moque plus de Dieu_

 _Quand les peines nous assiègent._

* * *

Tic. Tac. Elypse. Parce que j'ai la flemme de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé les deux mois qui suivirent. A vrai dire,Peter lui-même ne se souvient plus trop de son séjour prison de la ville qui l'a vu naître. Et pourtant, c'est le genre de souvenir inoubliable, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Mais qu'y avait-il à ractonet huh ? Il n'y avait pas fait attention. Comme à plus rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait eu froid, malgré le soleil qui cramait les vivants en riant du haut de son trône de nuages. Ouais, froid. Enfoiré de soleil qui fait pas son boulot.

Mais c'était ces derniers jours qui avaient été les plus froids de sa vie. Mais pas froid comme ce petit air frisquet qui fait grelotter les mamies, nan. Un vrai froid.

Froid comme les menottes en métal sur ses poignets, froid comme la pluie des quatre derniers jours dégoulinante sur les scènes de crimes, froid comme la peau de Gwen dans ses bras, froid comme le corps de Harry contre le bitume.

C'était décidé, Peter Parker détestait le froid.

Pourtant, la dame devant la carte de la météo, elle avait dit : « belles éclaircies dans la journée et pas d'averses sur tout l'est du pays ». Mais pour Peter, c'était le mois de Janvier au pôle Nord. Et avant le réchauffement climatique.

Le tissu de sa meilleure chemise -celle qu'il avait acheté pour le mariage de sa cousine- contre sa peau, le banc, les regards, tout lui faisait l'effet d'une entrée en chambre froide. Et c'était le cas de le dire

Parce que Peter, en réalité, il était vide. Comme s'il était mort. Entier mais vide, rien à l'intérieur, nothing, nada, et je pourrai te le sortir en Japonais quand je l'aurai retrouvé.

Dans la cours d'assise , il voyait à travers sa prison de verre son reflet mort, ses yeux éteints, sa peau pâle et ses cernes noires. C'était même plus un homme, ni même un semi, c'était une ombre.

Une ombre terrée sur un mur, observant la scène de loin comme s'il n'y était pas. Derrière la vitre qui l'enfermait comme un cocon, un cocon qui l'empêchait de se réveiller, de se rendre compte, il observait, lui et sa présence si importante. Et parfois, son cerveau lançait des petits appels, il se posait des questions, « Mais de qui est ce qu'on parle ? »

Alors, ses yeux vitreux se posaient sur tous les gens qui le dévisageaient avec des airs horrifiés, et il se rappelait brièvement, la douleur de la conscience le picotait vaguement avant de s'évanouir, il oubliait quelques secondes plus tard.

 _« Tout ce que vous dirait pourra être retenu contre vous »_

Alors, Peter ne disait rien.

Tout lui semblait irréel, digne d'un feuilleton télé ou bien d'une scène visionnée sous LSD. Peter avait raison, c'était pas réel, c'était rien d'autre qu'un putain de cauchemar.

Entre les deux avocats qui se crêpaient le chignon, les jurés en train de s'endormir, l'autre abruti avec son hermine sur le dos et l' idiot de policier qui sentait le kebab à un kilomètre, tout cela lui semblait être une énorme blague.

Sauf que lorsque la sentence fut rendue, le réveil n'avait toujours pas sonné.

Peter écouta le président lui parler comme s'il écoutait un coréen parler russe -avec l'accent-, c'est à dire avec tout l'intérêt du monde et des yeux de merlans fris.

Son cerveau de génie en mathématiques tout frais de l'Université lui permis de saisir « meurtre », « jeune âge », « article 2708 de la déclaration de... » « vingt ans ferme mais... », à travers le flot de parole incompréhensible.

Trente-cinq ans.

Ce mot lui effleura les oreilles, avant de s'introduire dedans pour retrouver le chemin de sa cervelle en veille. Et là une petite voix qui bizarrement ressemblait à celle d'un patron se mit à lui hurler jusqu'à lui en filer la migraine .« Allô, Parker, on vous annonce quelque chose d'important. Merci de reconnecter vos circuits »

Effet douche froide activé. Encore plus froide que le reste de sa journée-et on était à peine en début d'après-midi .

Il allait perdre trente-cinq putain d'années de sa vie. Il ressortirait à cinquante-six piges. Là, c'était le moment où il devait se lever, pleurer, dire ce qu'il n'avait pas dit sur Gwen, faire quelque chose, non ? En tout cas, c'est ce que le guide du parfait futur condamné avait dit, entre le chapitre « envoyer chier le juge » et « faire une tête de hamster battu pour s'attirer la sympathie des jurés » qui semblaient vouloir lui jeter des tomates.

Le rideau se baisse, Peter. Le procès a duré cinq jours, et toi tu es là. Les menottes au poignets, les policiers t'agrippent, la cour se lève, la stagiaire du fond range son carnet de note*, tout tourne tout tourbillonne, le monde s'écroule, mais le soleil brille et le froid est là. Et toi, tu as envie de rire.

A l'extérieur, les flash brillent, les journalistes hurlent, les smartphones s'allument, les dames parlent aux caméras, les insultes fusent. L'assassin de l'héritier d'une grand entreprise, ça fait de toi une star, non ? Regardes la caméra, Parker ! Fais-lui coucou et dit « cheese » tu seras à la télé ce soir !

Le monde extérieur tangue, s'agite alors que le sien ressemble à des gravats.

Et au milieu de tout ce chaos, Peter pense.

Peter pense à ce qu'il lui reste. Il a encore le regard rivé sur son univers, celui dont le monde se fout bien, d'ailleurs. Franchement, qui pourrait prendre le temps de penser cinq secondes à ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un assassin qui ne s'est même pas défendu à son propre procès ? C'est bien connu, celui qui tue son prochain n'est qu'un enfoiré, blabla, pour plus de détail sur le sujet, merci de vous référer à la Bible, au Coran et à tout autre livres sacrés religieux que personne ne suit plus depuis la première guerre sainte.

Hey, tu t'égares, mon pote, on parlait de ton univers, 'y a deux secondes.

Le truc qui ressemble à Hiroshima après le passage du gentils cadeau des Américains ? Ouais, parce que c'est à ça que ça ressemble, l'intérieur de la tête de Peter. Et alors il pense : à quoi ça sert de toute façon, d'être libre avec ça dans le crâne ? Il n'a plus personne. Plus de Harry, avec son air sévère qui s'efface quand il rit à leurs délires, plus de Gwen qui éblouit la nuit, qui lui sourit, qui l'embrasse, qui lui murmure qu'elle l'aime. Il ne lui reste plus personne, ses parents et son oncle se sont carapatés vers l'au-delà en lui riant au nez . Et sa tante est encore là, à côté du téléphone à attendre qu'il l'appelle depuis qu'il a refusé de la laisser assister au procès. T'en fais pas tata, t'auras bientôt de mes nouvelles va. Ouais, peut-il vraiment encore penser à elle, maintenant que son fils adoptif est devenu un meurtrier ? Le téléphone sonne, et elle décroche. Ah, tata ne pleures pas, tu seras bien mieux sans moi, avec ton mari mort et ton neveu en prison. Souris à la vie, tata, elle est belle, non ?

Au final, savoir à quoi ressembleront les trente-cinq prochaines années de sa vie, ça lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Ironie, il est pourtant glacé au milieu d'une après-midi d'août éclatante. Si, si, je vous jure, 30° elle a dit la dame. Et la dame a souvent raison, non ? Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche à la télé avant les infos ? Peter ne l'aime plus beaucoup cette dame, non plus.

La porte du fourgon se referme, il est dans le noir. Alors Peter crie. Il hurle, et ses pleurs résonnent dans un écho qui meurt au contact de l'acier blindé du véhicule. L'obscurité avale ses sanglots, le froid dévore les larmes brûlantes, et en haut, Harry rit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il est calmé. C'est le calme de la mort après la tempête. Ses yeux se sont ré-é policier monte, armé et le regarde avec pitié.

 _Pauvre gosse_ , voilà ce qu'ils disent, les yeux du flic, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il desserre sa prise sur son arme à feu.

Le véhicule démarre, le paysage s'éloigne.

Le pauvre gosse part. L'oisillon tombé du nid, celui qui ne peut plus remonter. Mais hey, restes à terre, _Little Bird,_ restes à terre jusqu'à ce que tu puisses t'envoler seul ! Tu sais, c'est ça la prison : Le sol après la chute. Un sol glacé, mais un sol où tu ne peux plus tomber plus bas. Après tout, il n'y a pas de sous-sol en enfer, si ?

* * *

Bien. Nous quittons un peu Peter et ses pensées déprimantes pour un charmant petit Quiz avec un rouleau de PQ senteur lavande à gagner :

Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de Earth's hell?

Non, bien sûr et c'est le but. Faites au revoir à l'essui-fessier de vos rêves et allez plutôt lire la définition de publicité mensongère dans le dico offert par votre tata prof de français à noël, oui celui qui pourri sur votre étagère et qui dégage une odeur alarmante.

Mais revenons à Earth's Hell, voulez-vous ?

Si un jour vous vous décidez après quelques bouteilles de vodka dans le ventre de vous faire une road trip en Arizona, Dans les compagnes désertiques ou les déserts campagnards, vous finirez par la trouver, pas loin d'un lac boueux et aussi immonde que la bouche de ta grand-mère sans dentier. Je ne vous parle pas de la terre sainte ou quoi que se soit, non, c'est même le contraire. Earth's hell est le doux nom d'un pénitencier à la _Sing sing_ , respirant la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur,si si, j'vous jure et pt'ête que si vous continuez à tirer sur ce pétard, vous pourrez voir les Daltons chanter « on rentre du boulot ». Et là vous allez vous dire : Mais pourquoi elle nous parle d'une prison dans un coin paumé de l'Arizona ? Ben v'là : Earth's hell c'est un truc que personne connaît, sauf entre dirigeants politiques, même qu'ils en parlent assez souvent autour de leurs tables garnie aux petits fours. Il y a certaines affaires qu'ils aimeraient bien voir disparaître, eux, le genre de truc qu'ils n'aimeraient pas qu'un journaliste fouineur ressorte. Alors ils s'en débarrasse. Vous l'avez compris, voilà ce qu'est Earth's Hell. A côté de la prison locale, 'y a un ramassis de criminels, pour la plupart condamnés à mort, qui ont fait des choses que le gouvernement aimerait grandement étouffer. Ils viennent de partout, De New York, de Vegas, de Los Angeles, et même d'autres continents : C'est arrangeant, n'est-ce pas, qu'il reste encore des états qui soient OK avec la peine de mort ? Tenez, à votre gauche, vous pouvez voir un morceaux de la crédibilité de l'ONU rejoindre le néant !

Bon, je vous fait le tableau. Bâtiment carrétengulaire, 4 bâtiments, une cours,424 prisonniers. Un couloir de la mort avec une liste d'attente digne d'un KFC un mardi midi(sauf que là c'est pas pour des nuggets), et une chaise électrique** avec 21 jours de congé par ans, elle finira bien par s'en plaindre au syndicat des chaises électriques exploitées. 424-1. Qui veut se mettre au soustraction après être passé par les divisions ? Ouais, je sais, c'est le programme des primaires à l'envers, mais si t'as des difficultés, 'Fallait suivre au lieu de balancer des avions en papiers dans le dos de la maîtresse.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant y un parfum de changement, entre les murs de Earth's hell. Et ça, les prisonniers le sentent. Ou plutôt l'entendent. Parce que la fenêtre d'où sortent les cris est pas loin, et surtout, les humeurs du directeur sont connus. Et là, c'est le ton du « ces putains de bureaucrates me font chier ».

Ouais, parce qu'on va pas se le cacher, s'ils se foutent bien de la gueule de quelqu'un autour de leurs verres de champagnes de 1964, c'est celle de Nicolas Fury (avec un bon accent à l'américaine, le _Nicola_ _sse_ s'il vous plaît.). Ex-militaire, borgne et noir en plus, qui a dit que l'Amérique était une patrie d'égalité ? Le pauvre en a vu de toutes les couleurs, surtout le blanc, parce qu'après tout, c'est cet incarnat-là qui semble avoir un problème avec le sien . Oh, détrompez-vous, ce bon vieux Nick est respecté, et la bêtise humaine sur les 50 nuances de bronzages, il lui adresse un joli doigt d'honneur.

Bref, on reparlera de Nick qui n'a pas eu de chance avec son surnom, mais il le garde, et puis c'est pas comme s'il avait le choix d'abord. Un certain interne de Earth's hell le lui rappelle assez souvent. Nan, là, s'il exprime sa joie dans un flot d'insultes, c'est parce qu'un abruti en costard Armani à 2000 dollars la veste vient de gentiment lui déclarer qu'il n'avait plus de place dans le pauvre pénitencier si petit de New York City et que par conséquent il lui transférait un gosse et ce pour les trente-cinq prochaines années. Sous-entendu : 'y a encore un haut placé qui veut que tu fasses le sale boulot. Surprise ? Souris, Nick, c'est Noël ! Ah ! La bonne blague. Mais le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire, c'est pas Nick, naaan. C'est pas du tout son genre de prendre une décision dans le calme, il faut bien quelqu'un pour prendre ses postillons divins et ses regard noirs -sérieux avec un œil c'est encore plus flippant- en plein visage. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente Steve Rogers, le mec à la place de qui vous n'aimeriez pas être.

Et on va vous le présenter, parce que lui aussi, il est important pour la suite.

En dehors d'être le défouloir, c'est tout de même quelqu'un, Rogers. Grand, blond, yeux bleus, parfait canon de la jeunesse hitlérienne, à 24 ans, Steve a sacrifié son master de droit pour aller faire gardien de prison dans un coin paumée de l'Arizona. Ouais, je sais, tu parles d'un gâchis.

Rebaptisé « cap'tain pureté », en raison de sa droiture et son innocence sur certains sujets d'ordre primaires (une vraie sainte vierge), il est aujourd'hui à la tête des gardiens chargés de faire régner l'ordre sur ce petit bout de monde coupé de l'extérieur. Et,bien, qu'en pensez-vous ? Le jeune Steve est-il remonté dans votre estime ? Ben plus pour longtemps. Parce que là,maintenant, notre sainte-vierge préférée est à deux doigts de courir se planquer sous le bureau qui le sépare actuellement de la tempête Fury.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti , Rogers !

Rajoutez un vase ou un balais dans la main du tyran borgne, et on se serait cru dans « scènes de ménages ».

-Je leur avait pourtant dit, continua-t-il à hurler en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, à ces crétins que je ne prenais plus leurs petits problèmes politiques ! On manque déjà de place dans le couloir des psychos et on dépense plus à tuer leurs transférés que dans nos propres factures d'électricité ! Et on sait pourtant que ce n'est pas eux qui la payent, l'électricité !

Le pauvre Steve, qui n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi on l'avait appelé -et pourquoi on venait de le traiter d'abruti mais ça, il avait fini par en avoir l'habitude- se ravisa de lui dire qu'un certain ex-ingénieur avait réussi à taguer sur l'un des murs du pénitencier (bombe faite maison) un « joyeux anniversaire de mort à l'œil droit du cyclope. » Et inutile que je vous précise de quel cyclope il s'agissait. En effet, le moment semblait assez mal choisi pour lui rappeler que Stark voulait à tout prix rester le détenu préféré (ou pas) de l'homme à la tête de Hearth's Hell qui portait ce dernier dans son cœur comme une épine à son pied. Mais nous reparlerons de ce Stark, tagueur amateur,ex-ingénieur et prisonnier de l'année plus tard. Même si je suis sûre que vous voyez très bien de qui je parle.

Lorsque Steve ressortit enfin de son entrevue-torture, Sam Wilson l'attendait au pas de la porte, avec un regard compatissant. Ce n'était pas que chaque entretiens avec le directeur se passaient de cette façon, loin de là, c'était plutôt que les mauvaises humeurs de ce dernier ne se limitaient pas aux murs du bureau. Aussi le pénitencier entier savait lorsque Rogers passait un mauvais quart d'heure. Le grand blond soupira, sentant que sa journée allait être plus longue que d'habitude et dépassa Sam en lui criant :

-Gardians Assemble !

Ou façon classe de dire qu'un rassemblement entre membres du staff s'imposait.

* * *

Une petite mise au point s'impose. Allumez votre poste et mettez-vous sur radio classique, rien de mieux qu'un Lully de chez ce bon vieux Louis XIV pour les explications chiantes.

Les pensionnaires d'Heart's Hell s'identifiaient en trois groupes très distincts, séparés géographiquement. Le premier bâtiment -et le plus grand- contenait pour la plupart les prisonniers « locales » ou les « p'tites peines » inférieures ou égales à vingt-cinq ans. 75% de la population qui logeait entre ces murs s'y trouvait, entassée dans des conditions à faire hurler les services sanitaire et le département de l'hygiène -mais bon, nous sommes en Arizona, ne l'oublions pas-. Ensuite, relié aux autres bâtiments par un long tunnel, le « couloir des psychos », façons très gaie pour dire « l'endroit où on entrepose les tarés » et enfin, le « hall des grosses peines », où étaient entreposés les « problèmes politiques » dont les condamnés à morts.

Pour faire un résumé, les tarés, les racailles et les chieurs mondiaux , tu parles d'un bonheur. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'en conséquences de ce joyeux rassemblement, le « personnels » de la prison se devait d'être assez variés. Mais re-zoomons sur notre petite réunion, voulez-vous.

En cette belle après-midi, les papillons multicolores volaient dans la pièce, une chaleur caniculaire s'était installée -elle plaisantait pas la dame quand elle disait « des éclaircies »-, et affalé sur la table, ce bon vieux Sam -oui, le même qu'il y a 10 lignes - se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à Dieu pour se retrouver dans le chaos qui précédait chacune de leurs réunions. Imaginez-vous, une trentaine de personnes réunies dans le petit local qui leur servait de salle, à une température accablante et une disparition alarmante de chaises en plus. Steve, en bon capitaine, se tenait sur une estrade, les bras croisés, un air badass sur le visage, à tel point que Sam se retenait de lui coller des lunettes de soleil, rien que pour l'effet. Mais la présence écrasante du grand manitou se faisait concurrencée par Maria Hill, bizarrement hystérique (mauvaise période du mois?) ou juste fatiguée par le fait qu'ils prenaient à chaque fois plus de temps à rassembler tout le monde qu'à faire leurs stupides réunions. Entre les bavardages qui fusaient et l'autre crétin qui tapait un scandale sur la machine à café en appelant à la grève, c'était dure à déterminer qui des prisonniers ou des gardiens étaient les plus intenables. On était à une boulette de papier de se retrouver en maternelle, de quoi filer un bon coup au mal de crâne sur la tête de ce qui semblait être là les profs. Fury s'était muré dans son bureau, occupé à lancer des fléchettes sur le portrait du ministre de la justice, et ne comptait visiblement pas en sortir pour arranger ce foutoir -et d'ailleurs personne ne se risquerait à essayer de l'y sortir-.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva le messie, que dis-je le messie ? C'est un héro, c'est un pingouin, que dis-je un pingouin ? C'est Phil Coulson ! Dans une classe naturelle, ce sur-homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et le temps d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil à un mois de salaire, le monde s'était tût (il faut dire qu'il a une sacrée aura lumineuse le Phil). Oui, bon c'est surtout que Phil c'est le second de Fury, et un membre du fan-club de Steve. Et si on manques de respect à SON Steve ou qu'on le fait pleurer, ben Phil il le rapporte à Fury, na ! Et là, vous êtes bon pour un nettoyage des chiottes du couloir des psychos, alors autant dire que quand Phil est là, c'est motus et bouche cousue.

Sentant son autorité perdue lui revenir dans les bras, le capitaine blond se redressa.

-Bien tout le monde est là ?

-Non, lui lança Wanda, Il manque Ajax et Xavier.

« Encore » sembla soupirer Maria en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Hé ! Lui cria une voix dans le couloir. Essayes de faire la traversée de trois bâtiments en fauteuil, on va rire !

\- Bon Xavier est là mais laisses tomber la neige pour Ajax, il doit encore être en train de faire mumuse à la torture en section psycho, intervint Sam.

Lui aussi, on va vous en parler de lui … Steve bomba alors le torse sous l'œil attendri de Phil le pingouin et déclara la phrase qu'il avait dite et répétée le matin devant son miroir :

-I'm pregmant !

( Oupss. Petit trip de l'auteur qui se tape l'incruste). * Bruit de rebobinage moisi * :

Steve se redressa d'une manière classe et décontract' et déclara la phrase qu'il avait dite et répétée devant son miroir :

-Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'est pour...

-Ne me dit pas que tu es enceinte, par pitié !

La salle entière adressa un regard blasé à Happy, qui croisa le regard de son donut qui lui-même lui dit d'aller se pendre.

-On a un transféré de NYC, finit par soupirer Steve.

-Et ? S'écria Maria sur le poins d'étrangler quelqu'un, Ne me dis pas que j'ai dût rassembler tout le monde par ce qu'on a un nouveau-venu chez les p'tites peines !

-Non. Mais on en a un chez les grosses peines.

* * *

Bien, sur cette déclaration magnifiquement théâtrale, -merci Steve-, une autre explication s'impose. Les grosses peines ne comptaient dans leurs rangs qu'une soixantaine de prisonniers en réalité, et la moitié était enfermée chez les psychos, autant dire que ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de monde dans le bâtiment 3, édifice qui faisait à peine la taille en largeur d'une salle de classe. Il faut dire que quand les ¾ étaient destinés à passer au grille-pain, la population n'était pas vraiment en expansion démographique.Néanmoins, ça restait la zone la plus sécurisée et juste en face du tunnel qui menait à la cafétéria, les pensionnaires pouvaient avoir une vue magnifique sur le couloir de la mort -de quoi taper une déprime-. C'était également le seul bâtiment mixte, parce que Fury n'allait pas « faire construire un autre bâtiment pour trois individus de sexe féminin, on manque déjà de places chez les p'tites peines, je te l'ai déjà dit et répéter Coulson, alors maintenant tu m'envoie chier ces harceleurs et tu me ressers un café ! », mais ça c'était la version officielle, parce qu'en réalité, Nicolas de par son statut de bronzé n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à refuser les prisonniers qu'on lui refourguer « s'il tenait à son poste », quand bien même cela encourait de hurler au viol toutes les bon, comme il se trouvait que les trois seules femmes derrière les barreaux de Harth's Hell avaient une bonne liste de cadavres dans leurs casiers judiciaires, Personnes ne s'en faisait pour elles. Et comme il n'y en avait que deux dans la fausse aux grosses peines, le problème tenait dans une seule cellule. Blindée. Avec deux cadenas à clé et un à code. Et un taser, que l'une des résidentes trimbalait toujours avec elle. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

Lorsque l'annonce de Steve fut passée, tout le personnel présent dans la salle partit en courant sous les cris de Maria qui semblait vouloir communiquer sa mauvaise humeur à coups de chaises. Les gars qui étaient habilités au bâtiments numéro 1 avaient pris la poudre d'escampette, pour vite aller se mettre à leurs postes, histoire de feindre une occupation pour pas s'occuper du transfert. Happy, qui boudait son donut fermait la marche, dans une course de 1 mètre à la quinzaine de minutes. Dans la salle, il ne restait plus que Steve, qui, de son air neutre, signifiait qu'il s'était attendu à ça, Sam, qui semblait vouloir s'enfoncer la tête dans la table et disparaître, Phil, qui essayait de consoler Steve -qui n'en avait absolument pas besoin et qui le regardait d'un air craintif-, Wanda, qui, tranquillement, se servait un café, Maria qui menaçait l'une des fenêtres avec un tabouret et Xavier qui, de toute façon ne risquait pas de partir loin. Après un grand silence d'apitoiement, Le capitaine demanda à Sam de rassembler l'équipe qui s'occupait habituellement de la surveillance des grosses peines, avant de se tourner vers la médecin et le psychologue en fauteuil :

-Wanda, ramènes Xavier. Et n'oublies pas que le gosse fera un bilan médical avant de passer en cellule. Pour la séance de psy, Charles, ce sera à toi de juger s'il aura besoin d'un suivi ou pas. Je passerai dans une heure pour te donner son dossier.

Sur ceux, le blond quitta la salle dans une démarche théâtrale du vaincu, digne, assurant à Phil une magnifique vue sur son parfait postérieur.

Les cheveux en bataille, Steve, derrière ses airs sévères et implacables était en réalité très fatigué. Le manque du personnel se faisait ressentir à mesure que les cellules se remplissaient, et comme il était à la tête, il gérait l'ensemble, le tout. « Il est quinze heure! », semblait crier la montre à son poignet avec ses tic-tac incessant, il n'avait pas mangé. Pour les détenus qui n'étaient pas dans les groupes des corvées, c'était la pause, parfois Steve l'appelait la récréation. Il remit le col de son blouson et déverrouilla une porte avant de se jeter à bras perdus dans la fourmilière d'hommes, entassés les uns sur les autres. La vague humaine le happa, l'emporta, et il se laissa faire, se laissa noyer dans les respirations rauques, les insultes, les coups. La fosse était devenu une véritable fournaise, la sueur se mêlait à l'air devenu irrespirable .On l'intercepta, on le menaça. Oh, ils ne lui feraient rien, parce que c'était Steve, et que c'était aussi leurs porte-parole pour en haut. Il serpentait, jouait des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la masse, aboyait lui aussi, menaçait. Lui face à 317 hommes, enfermés,enragés,assoiffés,entassés dans des conditions déplorables, et pourtant, il avançait, fier, sans craindre le poignard qu'il risquait de se prendre dans le dos à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait entourés d'hommes en combinaison. A mains nues. C'est ce qui avait bâti le respect qu'on lui vouait, à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait.

Il plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la chevelure inexistante d'un crâne rase familier, ou bien l'éclat immaculé d'une blouse blanche et grise à travers la mer orange de combinaisons. Il finit par le trouver et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en métal qui émergeait de la fosse, s'élevant au-dessus des folies humaines pour rejoindre les chambres à barreaux glacés, avant de se diriger vers l'une d'elle, d'où s'échapper des cris étouffés. Bientôt, il s'engouffra dans la cellule, pour faire face au triste spectacle qu'il accueilli pourtant sans surprise. Le gardien en chef du couloir des psychos était là, dos à lui,dans l'atmosphère humide, écrasant ses points sur la figure frêle d'un adolescent qui sanglotait, le visage barbouillé de sang. Steve attrapa le bras du tortionnaire, qui tourna vers lui un regard noir de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda le capitaine d'un air dur. Je t'appelle en haut, on a un transfert à préparer je te rappelle, et moi je te retrouve là, à défouler ton sadisme sur un gosse ? Ce n'est pas une putain de blague, Ajax !

L'accusé arracha son bras à la poigne de son supérieur en sifflant. Son habituel sourire en coin et son air je-m'en-foutiste toujours peint sur son visage avait laissé place à une rage folle, qui tirait ses traits de façon effrayante.

\- Je sais, cracha-t-il, Bordel, je sais ! Tu crois que je m'amuse ? Wade Wilson s'est encore tirer de sa cellule !

Steve haussa un sourcil, parce que franchement, la déclaration n'était pas la nouvelle du siècle, Wade se tirait toute les semaines et comme un chat, finissait toujours par revenir quand il avait faim. Devant l'air perplexe de Steve, Ajax leva les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre à crier

-Mais réfléchis cinq minutes, Rogers ! Les portes principales vont s'ouvrir et toute la sécurité sera sur le convoi ! Tu crois sérieusement qu'il va attendre sagement et laisser passer la chance de sa vie ? Si on un taré de psychopathe doublé d'un violeur en série dehors, comment tu crois que les choses vont se passer pour nous, hein ?!

Le blond sembla vieillir de cinq ans en trente secondes -mais bon, il restait comme même diablement sexy, et c'est ça le plus important- à mesure que les paroles qui lui étaient postillonées au visage passaient par la case « transmission au cerveau ». Ajax se retourna vers sa victime qui se recroquevilla en se faisant pipi dessus.

\- Cet enculé a des potes dans les trois bâtiments, et c'est pour ça qu'on arrive jamais à lui mettre la main dessus. Ce mioche est un de ses protégés, il a dût lui tailler la pipe du siècle pour obtenir ses faveurs...

Mais déjà, Rogers -qui d'ordinaire aurait rougi comme une pivoine- ne l'écoutait plus et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- Informes les autres, je veux que les détenus du premier retournent dans leurs cellules. Qu'ils soient enfermés à double-tours et que les gardiens chargés de les surveiller aillent se charger de toute les sorties. Aucun camion ne sort tant que le transfert n'est pas fait, et surtout, fit-il en se retournant, n'informes pas Fury !

* * *

La première chose qui passa par la tête de Peter lorsqu'il se réveilla dans l'obscurité fut un « Il fait froid » avant le « où-suis ? » pas très original. Pourtant, ce fut un soleil accablant qui accueillit ses mirettes lorsque qu'on rouvrit le fourgon. Quelques clignements d'yeux plus tard, l'option souvenirs termina sa mise à jours pour se remettre en marche, alors qu'on le tirait hors du véhicule. Dehors, Les policiers se noyaient dans leurs sueurs, étouffés par leurs uniformes et leurs gilets pare-balles .Au loin, sur l'étendu plate des bords de routes, on pouvait voir le paysages désertiques et sec brûler sous la fournaise qu'était devenu l'air et le ciel. Le mirage d'un bâtiment tremblait dans les champs de vision, comme un reflet près à s'évanouir à la moindre secousse. Peter sentit même de la transpiration lui dégouliner sur les yeux- qu'il ne put enlever parce qu'il était menotté et que le policier n'en avait rien à ce dérèglement climatique persistait, à l'en faire grelotter -coup d'œil chelou du Peter se demanda, si le blizzard qui l'enlaçait depuis le début de la semaine ne venait pas de lui.

* * *

 _Il y a des jours comme ça où rien ne va_

 _Enfermé dans son mal-être_

 _Quand les anges pleurent au bord de ta fenêtre_

 _Il y a des jours comme ça où rien ne va_

 _A s'en torturer la tête_

 _Si l'espoir meurt, pourra-t-il renaître ?_

 _Regardes-moi brûler_

 _Quand s'éteint la lumière,écoutes-moi crier_

 _Aux portes de l'enfer, regarde-moi tomber_

 _Sans plus personne derrière_

 _Redevenir poussière._

En attendant la fin, M pokora

* #Moi à mon dernier stage en entreprise dans un tribunal X)

** Chaise électrique est plus une façon de parler pour désigner l'échafaud, en Arizona, on utilise plus l'injection létale pour les condamnés à mort.


	3. chapitre 2

**Ceci n'est pas la version corrigée. Ma bêta mettait un peu trop de temps et je me suis dit du coup que j'allais comme même poster. La version corrigée arrivera normalement la deuxième semaine des vacances, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour tout les outrages à la langue française que vous allez voir.**

 **(Cordialement. la Direction)**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

Skaelds : Désolée de te répondre aussi tard si ce n'est pas déjà fait (4 mois, j'aurai put faire pire). Ouaip, bien sûre qu'il y aura J et Harley X) sinon ce ne serait pas un crossovers DC. Pour la version du Joker, je suis partie pour Ledger mais je penche aussi pour l'interprétation de Gotham, dont l'acteur est absolument génial et fait des clins d'œil aux trois versions précédentes (surtout à Ledger) à chacune de ses répliques (oui je fais de la pub mais j'ai le seum qu'il ne soit pas plus reconnu que ça). J'attend ton avis sur la question, pour te donner une idée, voici un lien: /AZjeNE4wwjA

RoronoaAgathou : Hey ! Ça fait longteps toi aussi X). Merci de me lire depuis le début, Agathe (je peux?). Et je suis tellement désolée pour le retard, j'ai dut réécrire le chapitre 3 fois parce qu'il ne me convenait pas (la chieuse) du coup les trois prochains sont en partie écrit, je devrait poster plus souvent X). J'avoue avoir peur de te décevoir avec celui-là, le prochain devrait être beaucoup plus comique et moins dépressif ! Enjoy ('fin j'espère) Chû ! Otak'

Wasab-chan : Merci beaucoup ! A vrai dire ce style d'écriture est très nouveau pour moi et parfois j'ai dut mal à gérer ironie/ humour, ce qui fait que ce chapitre est totalement dépressif et le prochain totalement wtf X), je suis encore en cours d'apprentissage. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, et je promet d'essayer de poster plus souvent !

Shikyo-chan : Ahhhh ma chérie mais qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ? Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient ton temps, tout tout tout ! Je dévore toujours avec enthousiasme ton histoire, et je suis tellement heureuse d'être lue par quelqu'un comme toi ma stalkeuse préférée X) !

Opercule : Je sais que je t'ai déjà répondu, mais je le refais pour une question d'égalités, ladiscriminationc'estmal ! Que dire que je n'ai déjà dit ? Euh... Ben imagines-toi le plus gros hommage du monde : te faire lire par l'une de tes fanfiqueuses préférées ben c'est... woaw... euh... comme pâque tout les jours ? (chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!) Enfin bon, je ne veux pas me la jouer groupie mais voilà quoi, l'émotion tousatousa. X) ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre un peu minable et dépressif !

 **Rappel :**

-Quicksilver est celui des X-mens (interprété par Evan Peters) et pour des raisons de scénario, il sera présenté sous le nom de Peter/Pietro Lehnsherr.

-Charles Xavier et Erik are young and beautiful

-Harry et Peter viennent de la saga des Amazing spiderman

-Erik s'appelle Erik ( c'est son nom d'emprunt dans les comics mais là ce sera son véritable nom)

-Wade est plus fidèle à la version comics qu'à celle du film

-Johnny vient des vieux films (Chris Evans)

-La version d'Harley et du Joker n'ont pas encore été bien déterminée

-La version du pingouin est celle de Gotham et celle de Bruce Wayne c'est la dernière (batman vs superman, justice league, scuicid squad, tousatousa)

-Scuicid squad est la PIRE DECEPTION jamais crée. Je vous défit de dire l'inverse, j'ai une batte (bat, batte jeux de mot pourri du jour X)) et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

Voili voilou, Joyeux noël !

* * *

 _ **Scars**_

 _ **Chapitre 2: un chapitre qui fout la déprime**_

 _I started a joke_

 _Wich started the whole world crying_

 _But I didn't see_

 _That the joke was on me_

 _I started to cry_

 _Wich started the whole world laughing_

Certains jours étaient comme des cachets d'aspirine.

Attendez, reprenons.

Vous voyez ce qu'est un cachet d'aspirine ? Le truc blanc moche dans un boîtier jaune avec le nom des molécules dont vous n'avait absolument jamais entendu parler . Ouais, ouais, amer avec un goût

immonde qui vous rappelle les mal de crânes des lendemain de cuites.

Et qu'on vous fait joyeusement payer à chaque soirées bien arrosées sur ce bon vieux territoire américain.

Certains jours ressemblaient à ça.

On parle pas de la note, mais de l'effet.

Ça partait d'un petit clapotis, un léger mouvement sur la surface plate et paisible et peu à peu ça s'enflammait avant de disparaître dans une longue agonie. Et souvent, y avait la migraine dans le lot.

Comme là tout de suite.

Ouais, c'était le cas maintenant dans l'air lourd et chaud.

Putain.

Foutu mois d'Août.

Aujourd'hui était comme ça.

Le « clapotis »/ « légers mouvements » du moment, c'était Ajax soufflant au Cap'tain Rogers les sois-disant intentions d'un sérial killer/violeur/schizophrène. Oh, Sam ne lui en voulait pas. « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » comme on dit, sans mauvais jeux de mot avec la métaphore de l'aspirine. Après tout, il préférait se dire qu'une fausse alerte était toujours mieux surtout quand il s'agissait... et bien de _lui_ là l'autre.

Parce que Wade Wilson ne s'était pas pointé. Et il ne lui en voulait pas non plus. Il le remerciait même. Le transfert s'était passé comme prévu et le gosse était arrivé sans problèmes. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché le capitaine et Maria Hill de foutre une panique pas possible et d'offrir au gardiens un bon pour heures sup. « cadeau de la maison », sans leurs cacher en prime qu'ils y risquaient sûrement leurs peaux. Après tout la réputation du détenu le précédant, tout le monde savait que sa liste de gardiens crevés était longue, très longue.

 _Enflamment_

Les plus chanceux s'étaient donc vus en charge du transfert ou de la surveillance des sorties, droits comme des piquets, l'arme de service à la main, en gilet pare-balles et uniformes, tout ça sous un soleil à 30° qui vous tapait sans pitié sur le crâne et pas un putain de morceau d'ombre en vue. Mieux ne valait pas faire un malaise si vous ne vouliez pas vous faire égorger en douce par le fugitif ou par Maria Hill, au choix.

 _Longue agonie_

Les moins chanceux, comme T'challa s'étaient retrouvés à gérer une prison enragée avec de pensionnaires pas très ravis de se faire enfermer sans en connaître la raison. Et les moins que moins chanceux, c'était ceux qu'on avait balancer en pâtures à la fosse aux p'tites peines. Là, c'était pas seulement des tarés à rassurer, une infirmerie à surveiller ou juste essuyer les plaintes des trente grincheux du hall aux grosses peines. Nan. Là il s'agissait d'une centaine de gars dans un enfer de testostérone un après-midi d'août , avec les ventilos en panne. T'challa s'y était collé.

T'challa qui faisait actuellement face à Sam, dans le même état d'esprits que son habituelle stupide moue de je-m'en-foutiste mais qui le rendait aussi diablement sexy.

 _Disparition_

Mais cessons donc avec les titres à la Twilight.

Parce que c'était loin d'être une histoire d'amour glauque.

Les voilà donc en fin de journée, après un transfert réussi, le placard à balais leur servant de local emplit de cette poussière que les lueurs orangées du soleil couchant apportait avec la bonne nouvelle d'une perspective de repos. Pour Sam. Parce que T'challa restait aussi de nuit.

….

Pourquoi Sam se plaignait déjà ?

OoOo

Vous vous souvenez de notre petit cours sur la publicité mensongère ? Mais si, vous savez, le PQ senteur lavande que vous payez une fortune pendant que les PDG de la marque lotus, eux, se torchent avec vos billets. On va encore vous la jouer pessimiste, mais, hé, on est dans une société où le mensonge vend du rêve !Ouais, parce que même les dealers en font aussi, de la pub mensongère, sauf que eux, c'est pour du rêve qui vend du mensonge. Peter s'en rend compte maintenant. Pas besoin de poudre blanche pour vous faire planer.

Par contre pour les éléphants verts, c'est garantie : vous n'en verrez pas avec autres choses.

Chères consommateurs, c'est le ministère de la santé dans la tête de Peter qui vous parle : Si vous voulez avoir la sensation de vous détacher de vous-même, inutile de sniffer jusqu'à l'overdose, tuez quelqu'un, c'est moins nocif pour la santé. Tuez votre meilleur ami, c'est encore mieux.

Ouais, Peter planait. Les barreaux froids de sa cellule découpait un monde dont il n'avait plus du tout l'impression d'appartenir, il se sentait comme une crevette dans un tsunami, comme un poulet qui regarde l'enseigne d'un KFC en poussant des cris stupides. _Merci pour la métaphore mec_.

 _« cellule d'isolement, le temps qu'on te trouves une place »._

Bizarrement, Peter avait l'impression qu'il se tapait l'incruste, ou qu'il débarquait à l'improviste. Vous savez, cette sensation bizarre qu'on range discrètement des trucs dans votre dos quand on vous dit d'une voix polie « entrez entrez, asseyez-vous, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout ». C'était la première impression qu'il avait eu en passant les murs de sa « nouvelle maison » comme disent les parents avec un grand sourire aux enfants grognons après un déménagement. Nan parce que si on avait eu la politesse et l'humanité de lui demander son avis, il serait resté à New York (comme les enfants grognons.). Il se faisait agresser tout les quatre matins mais au moins il avait ses repaires. _Et des visites._ Sa tante ne pourrait jamais faire les déplacement jusqu'en Arizona toute les semaines, mais ça, le gouvernement s'en tapait bien. Surtout ne donnez pas la raison d'un tel transfert, c'est pas comme si 'y avait des questions à se poser. _Oh c'est juste l'endroit où tu va passer les prochaines trente-cinq années de ta vie, t'as pas ton mot à dire, fermes-la maintenant gamin, les grands parlent._ Alors quoi ? Y avait plus qu'à se pendre.

D'un autre côté, p'têt que c'était mieux comme ça. Couper les ponts avec tante May lui permettrait peut être de la laisser enfin vivre. _Tu sais que c'est faux, tu es tout ce qu'il lui -ê_ tre aussi qu'au fond, il s'en foutait.

Compliqué, je sais. Peter était contradictoire, Peter était complètement shooté, Peter était mort de froid et de rire -à l'intérieur, parce qu'à l'extérieur, il avait autant d'expression faciale qu'un pot de chambre-. Et parce que les gardiens auraient sérieusement commencé à flipper s'il s'était mit à rire en grelottant comme un attardé mental.

Les ventilateurs soufflaient dans la salle, si fort qu'il aurait put s'envoler avec sa couette. Il était allongé sur une couchette près du mur, et à part des chiottes à l'odeur alarmante -le dernier qui était passé avait dût avoir mangé trop de pruneaux- sa cellule ressemblait à un cachot médiéval, il ne manquait plus que les rats.

Peter Parker avait l'habitude maintenant.

Peter avait l'habitude, mais si on lui avait demandé, Peter aurait répondu _quoi ?_

Mais si, tu sais, les deux mois que t'as passé à New York.

Et là, Peter aurait répondu, « chui à New York depuis ma naissance ». Il aurait rajouté un _idiot_ soufflé du bout des lèvres avant de partir dans un rire léger.

Ouais. Ça c'était Peter Parker.

Mais la réalité, elle était pas d'accord.

Elle lui tombait dessus avant de lui foutre un coup dans le ventre.

Et alors il perdait son sourire.

Les faits étaient là, même s'il avait encore du mal à y croire. C'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait catalogué avec un numéro sur une combinaison si hideuse qu'elle en ferait fuir les citrouilles Halloween.

New York.

La ville-lumière qui l'avait vu naître et tomber.

 _Quelqu'un a vu le fond ?_

Nan, mec, le seul fond que tu trouvera à ce genre de chute, c'est le noir couleur bitume qui t'accueille à bras ouvert quand la balle quitte son trou pour t'en percer un autre dans la cervelle.

Peter, du haut de ses à peine vingt ans, il en avait vu des choses. Trop peut être. Mais il pensait tout connaître. Surtout sur elle, America _Fuck Yeah !_

Peter avait vu un nouvel aspect du monde, ces deux derniers mois.

La _Justice_. 'Fin comme ils l'appelaient.

Et pourtant, si on lui avait demandé, il aurait dit « je l'ai attendu, je ne l'ai jamais vu arriver. »

Ouais. La Justice -avec un grand J, attention!- elle lui avait posé un sacré lapin.

Le lapin de sa vie.

La réalité, c'était que Peter n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs des deux mois qui précédaient son procès. Nope mesdames et messieurs. Même pas de la bouffe immonde, des murs gris, des insultes, même pas du mec avec qui il avait partagé sa piaule. Et pourtant on l'oubliait pas, lui, le gros camionneur tatoué (violeur à mis-temps et à la recherche de chaire fraîche).

S'il avait eu un journal de vacance en revanche, il aurait put faire un pavé sur les psys.

Aux psys et à leurs manies de lui trifouiller le cerveau pour lui trouver une quelconque pathologie, juste assez pour marquer son dossier avec un gros tampon rouge « à interner ».

Saviez-vous que« Tuer son meilleur ami sans raison, c'est forcément à cause du complexe d'œdipe qui renvoi à un traumatisme sexuel de l'enfance et au refoulement du désir voué à la mère*» ? A se demander qui d'eux ou des patients avaient le plus besoin d'une thérapie.

Ouais, Peter avait tué Harry. Une balle entre les deux yeux, sous la pluie, New York, Magnum, ruelle, blabla, vous connaissez l'histoire.

Sinon c'est que vous avait perdu le prologue en cours de route.

Et c'est là que le problème se posait. (pas le prologue hein) Peter n'avait jamais tué personne avant, mais il était presque sûr que ceci n'était pas normal.

Personne ne savait, il s'était bien gardé de le dire. C'est vrai quoi, imaginez la panique s'il s'était tout d'un coup levé pour dire à un autre tueur « hé, mec, c'est normal que le type que j'ai tué il n'est pas mort ? »

Pour un peu, Orphée devait se retourner dans sa tombe et hurler au scandale.

Peter avait tué Harry mais Harry n'était pas mort.

Vous suivez toujours ?

Non ? Ben c'est normal.

On reprends depuis le début.

Peter avait déliré. Il le faisait souvent, ces deux derniers mois. Quand il dormait, il voyait sa tante se tuer, d'autre fois c'était Gwen qui l'appelait. Mais il y avait d'autres formes de délires, et celui-là était de loin le plus fréquent. A savoir, Peter fixait l'un des coins de la cellule, où Harry était assis.

On retire ce qu'on a dit sur les éléphants verts, pas besoin de LSD pour avoir des hallucinations.

Harry apparaissait seulement quand il était éveillé, et le regardait toujours un long moment avec le sourire avec lequel il était mort. Il lui parlait, souvent, mais Peter ne lui répondait jamais. Parce que lorsque son ex-meilleur ami sortait de nul part, il apportait toujours plus de froid avec lui. Et là, Peter avait vraiment très, très froid.

Et ça faisait deux mois qu'il venait lui offrir sa charmante malgré tout les « parles-moi, Peter, parler t'aidera à guérir », son pet au casque était resté bien au chaud dans sa caboche à l'abri des regards. Peter avait souvent pensé à se tirer une balle dans la tête, mais au final, il avait réussi à supporter sa présence, Harry était comme les barreaux de se cellule à présent. Un constant rappel à sa nouvelle vie si joyeuse. Parfois, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie qu'il parte. Peut être pas, au fond.

 **Tu as toujours une mine aussi affreuse, Pet'.**

Harry aimait les mises en scène théâtrales. Ouaip. Numéro uno dans l'art de rendre fou quelqu'un, il calculait minutieusement les étapes de ses loooong discours et commençait par feindre une inquiétude avec une gueule de connard sarcastique à chaque fois qu'il s apprêtait à lui donner des envies de suicides. Nan parce qu' entre nous, c'était pas du tout comme s'il y était pour quelque chose pour la mine affreuse, hein ?

 **Quel enfant gâté tu fais, Parker. Tu comptes rester longtemps là à regretter ? A continuer à parler à tes vieux démons ? Moi je n'ai jamais regretté, Pet'. Ni ce que j'ai fait à Gwen, ni à toi, ni à vous. J''ai ris, tu sais, lorsque je l'ai vu tombée de l'immeuble. Elle était encore plus belle avec les yeux écarquillés de peur et ses cheveux qui volaient, ta si délicieuse petite amie, tu aurais dût la voir. Et toi aussi, tu étais beau, avec un pistolet dans la main, avec nos sang sur le corps, à elle et à moi. Je ne regretterai jamais. Tu as tué un méchant, Pet', celui qui l'avait tué** ** _elle_** **, tu es juste, non ? Si tu es juste, pourquoi est ce que tu te morfonds pour ce que tu as fait ? Un gamin** ** _pourri_** **gâté, voilà ce que tu es. Tu te crois gentil, Parker ? Tu crois être la victime ? Celui qui pardonne à son meilleur ami et qui se laisse mourir après l'avoir envoyer en enfer ? Tu me dégoûtes.**

Vous commencez à voire le personnage ? Peter se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt que son meilleur ami avait tourné en... _ça_ « J'ai toujours voulu tuer des gens, c'est ma passion depuis tout petit » Parce qu'Harry était bel et bien devenu fou, pas besoin de voir la lettre de motivation -merci- pour se rendre compte que ce poste là, il y aspirait depuis un bout de temps. Peter n'avait juste pas voulu le voir.

 _Ou pas assez présent pour le voir._

Le blond ne lui avait jamais reproché, mais Peter le savait. Il était allé batifolé _avec sa pétasse_ pendant que l'état de l'héritier Osborn se dégradait -Etat que les bureaucrates qui lui servaient d'entourage s'étaient bien gardé de faire savoir-. Ouais, Harry avait raison, Peter s'en voulait, encore et toujours. Alors il le laissait juste déverser ses paroles houleuses et cracher son poison , et tout ça résonnait dans la pièce pour ricocher contre les murs, pour ne jamais ressortir au grand jour. 'Fin pas vraiment, Peter oubliait parfois que tout ça ne se passait que dans sa tête. Et l'admettre était aussi flippant que troublant.

 **PETER ! Je ne partirai pas ! JAMAIS! Je serai toujours là, dès que tu chercheras à sourire, dès que tu voudras oublier, j'apparaîtrais, derrière toi dans l'ombre ,dans ton reflet, enfoui au fond de ton regard, et** ** _tu me verras._** **Tu ne** ** _cesseras jamais_** **de me** ** _voir._** **JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTEND!**

Peter se roula en boule et se mit à rire dans un long sanglot avant de commencer à se frapper violemment la tête contre le mur. Les cris d'Harry s'éteignirent, laissant derrière lui un silence glaçant et figé. Le jeune détenu tomba dans l'inconscience sur son lit, attendant sagement la prochaine apparition de l'homme qu'il avait tué. Et qui l'avait tué lui aussi.

OoOoOoOOoO

Sept heures tapantes sonnaient sur les horloges, c'était bientôt l'heure des relais. Les gardiens de nuit patientaient en baillant devant une tasse de café que leurs alter-ego de la journée daignent ramener leurs fesses pour qu'ils aillent enfin roupiller, retrouver leurs oreillers qui constituait la Terre promise des veilleurs. En parlant de fesses, la plupart sursautèrent lorsque Steve débarqua, une heure avant son service, propre et droit, avec son air de prof coincé habituel. Quel est le rapport avec le postérieur ? Parce que Phil bien sûr ! Et parce qu'on allait pas se le cacher, s'il y avait un fessier réputé qui figurait dans le top 10 sur les sept-cent personnes qui fréquentaient Hearth's hell, c'était bien celui du capitaine Rogers !

Mais bref, revenons dans le sujet du vif. En effet car Steve n'avait pas perdu 90 minutes sur son précieux sommeil juste pour le plaisir de faire des entrées théâtrales et contempler le spectacle de ses collègues de nuit avec des faces de zombie frôlant la crise cardiaque et s'étouffant dans leurs cafés. Même si c'était drôle. Mais ça, Steve et sa tronche parfaitement neutre répétée trente fois dans le miroir de sa salle de bain ne l'avoueront jamais. Il se contenta donc de rejoindre les casiers pour prendre son uniforme avant de s'éloigner dans le tunnel à hamster géant qui menait à l'infirmerie.

Et ce fut au tour de Wanda de renverser sa tasse lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie claqua en la faisant bondir de sa chaise. Elle étrangla les jurons qu' elle s'apprêter à hurler en slovaque lorsqu'elle reconnut la crinière blonde de son supérieur. Cette fois sans cacher son envie de rire, Steve l'aida à ramasser le café à terre et de son sourire colgate, s'assura qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas ( sérieux comment lui en vouloir avec ce sourire-là?) avant de repasser à un air sérieux en un claquement de doigt. Ça étonnait toujours le monde , d'ailleurs.

-Alors, tu as vu le nouveau ?

-Peter ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, oui je l'ai vu hier.

Steve commença à faire les cent pas d'un air préoccupé, et finis par s'appuyer contre la table d'examen.

-Ton avis ?

-Pas de problèmes de santé en particulier, bon fonctionnement musculaires, excellents réflexes, une vue moyenne, il aura peut-être besoin de lunettes au cours de son séjour.

-Un séjour de trente-cinq ans, lui rappela le blond. Et niveau moral ?

Wanda soupira.

\- Et bien étonnamment... il est... bien. Il sourit, il fait la discussion et des blagues aussi. Je pense que tu devrais vraiment voir avec son cas avec Xavier parce que son dossier n'est pas... concluant à ce sujet.

Haussement de sourcil blond.

-Son dossier n'est pas concluant ?

La vérité était que Rogers avait toujours du mal à accepter le fait que les procès de la plupart des grosses peines étaient truqués et que certains étaient ici pour le restant de leurs jours ou même condamnés à mort à cause d' une jolie liasse de billets verts. Eh oui, Rogers, le monde n'est pas tout rose avec des gens gentils, et l'argent fait beaucoup plus de malheur que de bonheur.

Bienvenue chez les humains, c'est un allé-simple ni repris ni échangé.

Muet, le capitaine avait fini par saluer le médecin et par repartir de la pièce sans un mot de plus, dans une profonde réflexion et le moral dans les doigts de pieds.

Wanda s'était resservie un café, (R.I.P petite tasse) qu'elle comptait ENFIN boire, parce que bon Steve et ses entrées pourries, ça allait cinq minutes. Elle n'avait pas un budget « tasses » non plus, elle allait finir par se mettre aux gobelets comme tout le monde et tant pis pour l'écologie !

C'est donc à sa troisième gorgée de la substance brûlante et immonde -oui, s' il n' y avait pas le budget pour un personnel au complet, il n'y avait pas de budget pour un café buvable d'après Fury- que la porte re-claqua et que Wanda regarda la tâche sur son chemisier neuf avec tout l'apitoiement du monde, suivie par une très soudaine envie de meurtre.

-Steve Rogers. Qu'est ce que tu as ENCORE oublié de me dire ?

Mais sa rage retomba lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait une touffe blonde sur le crâne chauve du nouvel arrivant et -sauf si Steve s'était fait agressé par une tondeuse sauvage- que par conséquent, ce n'était pas lui. Un réconfort inexpliqué se mêla à la surprise lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux inexpressif du détenu qu'elle ne mit plus longtemps à reconnaître -après tout, rares étaient les personnes qui venaient avant le service des infirmières, et encore plus rares ceux qui n'avaient pas un poil sur le caillou-

-Vis', soupira la rouquine alors que le détenu s'avançait, Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir ici comme ça.

-J'ai ressenti l'envie de te voir, lança-t-il d'un air aussi froid qu'un glaçon au pôle nord, ce qui n'allait pas très bien avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais Wanda savait qu'il était sincère. Alors elle soupira juste, sans le chasser, et le laissa s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le tabouret qui désormais lui était attitré, et qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée à virer. Hélas, on ne perd pas ses petites habitudes.

OoOooOoOOO

 _Dans une autre vie, Peter aurait aimé être un héro. Prendre un job de photographe pour cacher sa double-vie. Peut-être aurait-il eu des pouvoirs ? Ouais, un truc classe, une super-force, des super-réflexes. Pouvoir voler aussi c'était cool. Il aurait rencontrer Gwen dans un parc, alors qu'il prenait des photos, dans un labo ou à l'Université, comme ça avait été le cas. Il aurait prit soin du seul ami qu'il avait, Harry. Peut-être que s'il s'était rendu compte plus tôt, il l'aurait empêcher de péter les plombs. Ou alors que s'il tenait plus à lui, il n'aurait tout simplement pas pressé la détente, ouais, quelque chose dans le genre._

 _ **Bon sang, qu'est ce que tu me déprime.**_

Dans le bâtiment 3, les gardiens venaient de débarquer dans un tintamarre inexpliqué, troublant la petite routine des pensionnaires. Un frisson de murmure parcourait le petit groupe des trente personnes en combinaisons oranges, certains avaient presque déjà compris.

-Ben alors, T'challa, c'est pas souvent que tu nous rend visite !que nous vaut le plaisir de voire ta tête de coincé ?

-Ne cherches pas la merde Stark. Toi aussi Barton. Tous en rang et que ça saute. Je n'ai aucune envie de le répéter.

-Mon Dieu mais c'est saint Roger !

-Barton ne t'y met pas.

-Quelqu'un a fait une vraie bêtise ?

-Odinson ça vaut pour toi aussi.

-Cesses de m'appeler comme ça ou je te jure que je te découpe la langue pour la foutre au feu, capitaine ou pas !

-Inutile de me regarder comme ça, Nat' tu sais que je n'ai pas toucher à une allumette depuis trois ans

-J'aurai juré voir Quicksikver t'en rapporter pour ton dernier anni'v, Johnny.

-Hé, oh les mecs pas devant la fliquasse, j'ai pas envie de me faire chopper, moi.

-Comment ça, « les mecs » ?

-Oh merde, Nat' t'es en unité numérique, Darcy n'est pas revenue donc en attendant je dis les mecs.

-Que quelqu'un me sépare cette furie de ce crétin aux cheveux argentés. Et Stark et son compagnon de cellule également, je commence à en avoir ras-le-cul.

\- Que quelqu'un nous explique Bordel.

-Fais-gaffe, Buck, tu sais le cap' et les gros mots...

-Où diable est Banner ?

-Thérapie chez Xavier. C'est son rendez-vous mensuel pour voir les progrès avec son autre lui

 _ **Hey, Peter !**_

 _La grille de la cellule s'ouvrit lentement, alors que des hommes en combinaisons noires s'avançaient, des armes pointées sur lui. Peter se laissa traîner hors de sa cellule, sans broncher, il ne sourcilla pas lorsque le métal froid des menottes lui enserra les poignets._

 _ **Peter, s'il te plaît !**_

 _Peter tourna la tête. Harry était recroquevillé dans un coin, et l'appelait en poussant des gémissements misérables. Sa peau semblait encore plus blanche que de son vivant, ses cheveux châtains en bataille couvraient la moitié de son beau visage déformé par une grimace poitrine tressautait sur la mélodie des sanglots qui s'échappaient dans ne respiration saccadée. C'était à en oublier les horreurs qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. Mais Peter n'oubliait pas._

 _ **Peter, ne les laisse pas m'enlever, s'il te plaît ! Ne leur dit pas que je suis là ! Il vont me faire disparaître, Pet'. Je ne veux pas disparaître ! Cette voix dans ta tête, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de moi , ils me tueront encore, je ne veux pas, pas pas pas pas pas disparaître !**_

 _Peter traversa les couloirs, entourés des silhouettes en noir qui l'escortait. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à la supplication du fantôme._

 _ **Tu ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent, Peter ! Tu ne veux pas parce que je suis tout ce qu'il te reste aussi ! Tu le sais, sans moi tu sera déjà devenu fou !**_

 _Suis-je déjà fou ? Quelle ironie._

 _ **Tu n'es pas seul Parker. Ils sont tous là. Ils ont tous quelque chose.**_

La grille s'ouvrit dans silence de mort. Lentement, Peter rentra, vêtu de la combinaison orange criarde.

 _ **Tu appartiens à ce monde désormais.**_

Tous les prisonniers se turent et des yeux convergèrent vers lui. Le jeune homme aurait put se voir dans tout les regards du monde, alors que la fosse se refermer sur lui, seul face à eux.

 _ **Cesses de déprimer, oublis, donnes-toi l'illusion du bonheur. Ne les laisses pas deviner ma présence Pet', sinon ils t'enfermeront dans une cage encore plus petite.**_

Des milliers et des milliers de regards, et pourtant, ils n'étaient que trente. Trente mais tellement, dans cette jolie petite cage.

 _C'est quoi ta raison à toi Parker ? Nan, finalement, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir._

Alors Peter sut qu'Harry avait raison. A quoi bon se laisser dépérir ? Il pouvait bien feindre d'être heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde dans sa propre illusion.

 _Oublis, tu recommences tout aujourd'hui._

Lorsque la grille se referma, Peter laissa un air et un sourire innocent engloutir son visage déformé par la douleur, juste le temps que l'extérieur ne devine jamais qu'en réalité, il sombrait vers la folie.

 _Nan, finalement ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir..._

Après tout, Peter était loin d'être le seul fou ici...

OoOoOOoOoO

Le hall aux grosses peines, comme on aimait l'appeler, ressemblait plus en fait à une énorme coloc' entre potes. Une coloc' avec des barreaux. 'Faut pas l'oublier.

A trente dans 17 m2 de largeur, on peut pas juste ne pas faire connaissance.

Et ils se connaissaient tous ou du moins ils faisaient semblant, puisque certains avaient encore du mal à se connaître eux-même .

Et puis 'y a la part de mystère que tu veux garder, on gueule pas tout haut les raisons pour lesquelles ont s'est retrouvés face à ce triste présent ici, on laisse ça aux p'tites peines.

Alors on rit, on se met un masque et une façade, et on garde nos vieux démons en espérant ne pas trop les revoir débarquer chez monsieur cauchemar pour nous hurler à face « coucou , je suis là », parce ce que rares sont les vrais psychopathes chez les « problèmes politiques » de Hearth's hell.

Nan, m'dame, ceux-là vous les trouverez dans le couloir sombre qui relie les deux bâtiments, en combinaison blanche et camisole de force. P'tête avec l'option médocs et tranquillisants si l'un d'eux n'est pas sage.

On trouve de tout chez les grosses peines, les plus ou moins discrets, les plus ou moins grandes gueules, des dangereux ouais, souvent. Mais pas les psychos, eux, personne n'est assez fou pour essayer de faire amis-amis avec eux. Ouais, 'y a des exceptions, comme le chauve inexpressif d'il y a trois lignes, mais seulement avec la gentille docteur ou encore Wade Wilson. 'Fin j'imagine que vous le savez déjà, 'y a le label « spideypool » plaqué en gros sur le résumé.

Que dire de Wade Wilson ? Un gros taré ouais, mais plus que ça. Une ombre, une légende, un truc qui fait beaucoup de bruits chez les p'tites peines, mais rares sont ceux qui l'ont vraiment aperçu une seule fois. Un sacré CV aussi, et un dossier psychologique de la taille d'un code pénale. Condamné à mort pour tout les crimes possibles et inimaginables : meurtres, braquages, viols, tortures abus sexuels, trafic, schizophrénie, grande-gueule, blagues glauques et salaces, bisexualité si on veut parler de crime pour les vieux catholiques qui nous lisent ( nécrophile aussi à ses heures perdues), bipolaire, fan de Dora et d'Hello Kitty, meurtres (oui encore mais c'est parce qu'il y en a deux fois plus que le reste #Chikunrun), fervent chanteur de Céline Dion, en bref un gros fouteur de merde, une anomalie, à en faire retourner Freud dans sa tombe.

Maintenant la question est : qu'est ce qu'un gosse malade qui prétend aller bien peut trouver à un psychopathe bien qui prétend être normal ?

Ça aussi, on se le demande encore...

 _And I fell out of my bed_

 _Hurting my head from things that I'd said._

 _Till I finally died_

 _Wich started the whole world living_

 _If I'd only seen_

 _That the joke was on me_

Bee Gees _I started a joke_

*Petite blague sur les enseignements de Freud, mais c'est pas une blague, c'est selon lui, à la base de beaucoup de traumatismes


	4. Chapitre 3- Art déco et P'tit Lu

**Note de l'auteur:**

*toc* *toc* Euh... bonjour y a quelqu'un?

Non c'est pas moi c'est son assistante ne me lancez pas de tomates svp *se prend un chou de bruxelle dans le nez*

Alors euh que dire... Objecion votre honneur l'accusé a bac français cette année, son bêta n'est pas plus efficace (il fait le mort) et elle voulait bien retravailler le chapitre pour pas "servir de la merde". Bon au final je suis pas spécialement fier de ce chapitre mais il est mieux que le précédent. J'ai eu un gros dilemme sur le déroulement de l'intrigue est au final je pense que si ça ne me va pas je réécrirai tant mis :-). J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire !

 ** _LISEZ CETTE PARTIE SVP_**

Voilà. Disons qu j'ai une sainte horreur du cliché dans le style "regarde mon passé comment il est trop triste" du coup j'ai décidé de faire des hors-série pour vous dresser le painfull past des persos. Vous choisirez par reviews!

Voici la liste pour l'intant de ceux que j'ai mis au point et trouvé: Tony, Natasha, Loki, Darcy, Quicksilver, Harley (plus tard), Jhonny, Maria, Bucky et celui d'Harry ainsi que son PDV lors du meurtre de Gwen

(mais je vous conseille de ne pas choisir avant leur apparition sinon c'est assez chaud)

ce qui nous laisse: Tony, Loki, Natasha, Maria et Harry

 ** _JE COMPTE SUR VOUS!_**

Je m'excuse by the way pour les fautes d'orthographes mais j'estime avoir assez attendu mon bêta donc du coup j'ai corrigé vite fait. Merci!

ET BONNE CHANCE A TOUT CEUX QUI ONT DES EXAMENS

Chû! Otak'

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Shikyo-chan:** AAA ça fait un bail X( Tu m'as manqué! Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir fait la morte pendant 6 mois! Ne me juge pas sur ce chapitre stp même s'il est nul je te paierai des cookies en dédomagement :D (corruption).

 **RoronoaAgathou:** BONJOUR AGATHE voilà XD j'ai fortement envie d'immiter Marie Poppins je ne sais pas pourquoi (si tu as compris la référence laisse POUCE BLOEU) Bon nan voilà j'espère pas une grosse déception quand tu lira ce chou qui a poussé pendant 6 mois sans devenir une rose (vive la L!). Merci de me suivre tout de même malgré mon extrême lenteur XD ça me fait super plaisir! Et contente de retrouver une Agathe qui voue aussi un culte à Freudy (tu compte faire quoi comme étude? ça m'intéresse vraiment beaucoup je badde un peu sur ça en ce moment).

 **Opercule** : Heu... ohoho Joyeux noël? * se prend un caillou dans les dents*. Non j'ai pas étudié mais les séries (PRISON BREEEEAK) et les autres fanfictions m'aident bien (Unité Hogward de lolitara sur Harry Potter ALLEZ LIRE C'EST TROP BIEN ) #placementdeproduit. Va-t-on repartir sur les jeux modeste de "mais non c'est toi la mieux?" Franchement quel âge avons-nous? C'EST TOI LA BEST :D zé 3 ans et demi. Bon j'espère que tu ne m'as pas enterrée! je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps de traîner sur ces derniers temps malheureusement le lycée ne m'en laisse pas le temps. BREF bonne lecture :D

 **TheFanne: AH OUI**. Je ne te cache pas que ce style (que j'avais pas du tout l'habitude de choisir) m'en fait parfois voir des vertes et des pas mûres. OMG je deviens vieille? (expression de grand mère). Bref je suis très contente que mon travail soit récompensé ( retirez les petits 6 mois de vos mémoires). Merci beaucoup de me suivre ça me fait très plaisir :D! Bonne lecture!

 **melysen:** O_O F-franchement merci beaucoup c'est la première fois qu'on m'envoie une critique aussi construite et argumentative (en L madame la future critique littéraire? :D). Bref ça m'a fait super plaisir je l'ai relue 3 fois tellement j'en croyais pas mes yeux merci merci merci merci XD. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre et sur ceux je m'en vais souiller mes mouchoirs, trop d'émotion. Bonne lecture (j'espère ne pas te décevoir)

* * *

 _ **Scars**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Art déco et p'tit Lu**_

 _Is this the real life ?_

 _Is this just fantasy ?_

 _Caught in a lanslide_

 _No escape from reality_

 _Open your eyes look up to the skies and see_

 _I'm juste a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

 _Because I'm easy come, easy go_

 _Little high, little low_

 _Any way the wind blows_

 _Doesn't really matter to me_

 _To me_

* * *

Un dicton pourri avait dit un jour « l'aube finit toujours par pointer dans la plus obscure des nuits ».

Bon, en réalité, l'auteur vient de l'inventer, mais chut, on va faire comme si de rien n'était.

Oh, la métaphore ? Vous la connaissez.

Ouai, même toi le boutonneux à calculette qui passe son temps à étaler sa science avec des chiffres.

Ou du moins j'espère.

Peter la connaît.

Mais cessons un peu de parler de lui.

 _On reprend oui ou merde ?_

Merde.

Disons que le monde entier la connaît.

Le monde entier a sa version.

Le monde entier a sa version de tout sur tout.

Voilà pourquoi le monde entier se tape dessus

 _Elle avait pas dit « ce chapitre sera moins déprimant » ?_

Un condamné à mort a sa version.

C'est l 'aube qui l'attend au bout de la nuit ? Putain il en sait rien.

Y a des cons qui en ont peur. Y a des cons qui se jettent la tête la première dedans.

Et y a d'autres cons qui sont immortels.

Qu'est ce que t 'en sais t 'es déjà mort ?

Y a même des cons, même morts, ils vivent encore.

Et y a des cons, ils auraient mieux fait de mourir.

 _C'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle de la gaieté_

Bref.

Y en a qui ont jamais vécu, et pourtant, ils sont immortels. Un exemple ? Les deux idiots sur lesquels vous lisez une histoire romantique.

 _Ou pas._

Peter. Wade. . Et tout ces autres cons dont vous vous délectez de leurs conneries, ils font tous partie de ces catégories.

Le con qui a lancé cette métaphore aussi.

 _Faut vraiment qu'elle se trouve un sens dans la vie elle..._

La vie enfermée entre quatre murs et 3 barreaux, personne ne peut réellement se l'imaginer. Même ceux qui y sont. Ils continuent à croire qu'ils vont sortir un jour, et d'années en années, ce putain de sentiment reste là.

Ouais. L'espoir garde en vie comme il peut tuer.

Triste existence.

Ceux qui n'y croient plus ? En combi blanche chez les psychos.

Cette jolie prise de conscience se suit en général soit par un gros pet au casque, soit par une forte envie de jouer la pinata au bout d'une corde.

Sans les serpentins et les bonbons, ça donne pas une jolie image, on se passera de la description merci.

Des perpétuités, 'y en a peut à Hearth's hell. Vu le nombre de populace qu'il y a chez les grosses peines, 'y a rien de très surprenant.

Parce que la plupart c'est une autre forme de perpétuité ? Ouais.

Une perpétuité très raccourcie on va dire ça.

Mais y en a. Demandez Clint Barton, ou alors le mystérious Vision.

Et puis y a les peines qui se foutent bien de ta gueule. Genre « indéterminée » ou alors l'accumulation qui finit par « 60 ans ferme ».

Quand t'as déjà presque trente piges, le calcul est vite fait

On est pas tous l'immortel Stan Lee.

Et non on se relancera pas dans le débat, c'est mort.

Pas banal comme intro de chapitre.

Si ça a un rapport avec l'histoire ? putain on en sait rien.

L'auteur non plus on pense.

Non cette fois pas d'intro sur Sam qui se plaint de sa vie

Ce sera pour la prochaine fois les enfants.

Vous trouverez bien un lien, parce bon nous on en a marre d'essayer de comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Saisissez-vous d'une bonne vieille musique western. On vous emmène en Arizona.

* * *

Le soleil lui avait manqué. Après des semaines sous un plafond de pierre, c'est ce qu'il en avait conclu. Il avait dût passer par l'Arizona durant sa longue cavale, et pourtant pas un souvenir, pas une nostalgie. Lui sur sa vielle Peugeot, le regard prudent et calculateur, un chapeau recouvrant ses mèches brunes et courtes collant à sa peau. Qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu sans ? Beaucoup de gens 'y paraît.

Les bords de routes désertiques, l'odeur de l'essence et le soleil. L'Arizona.

Beaucoup aurait dit Texas, pourtant.

La vieille radio crachotait _House of the Rising sun_

La fumée de sa clope embuait un peu ses lunettes de soleil, et derrière ses verres sombres, il lui arrivait parfois de fermer les yeux.

Dans les mirages qui dansaient sur le paysages secs, une forme qu'il reconnu se découpait.

Un rire moqueur glissa sur ses lèvres.

Qui aurait crut que dans cette bonne vieille Arizona, si neutre et oubliable se cachait un truc comme ça ?

Beaucoup auraient dit Texas.

 _There's a house in New Orleans_

 _We call it The Rising sun !_

 _And it's been the road of many poor boys_

 _And God, I know I'm one_

Nan. Erik Lensher ne rentrait pas. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression familière de retrouver son chez-lui.

* * *

La première semaine est toujours la pire

'Fin c'est ce qu'on dit

On te dit quand te lever aussi, quand dormir, quand manger, quand marcher quand boire, quand t'amuser

Quand respirer aussi, qui sait

Tu marches à la lumière.

Si celle du néon pourri s'éteint, tu dors

Si elle s'allume tu te réveille

Si elle clignote... si elle clignote fais une crise d'épilepsie ou roules toi en boule pour crier _for these insanities_

La première semaine est la pire

Parce que c'est celle où tu te rends compte

C'est là où la petite voix dans ta tête apparaît

« Hey mec, ta vie va ressembler à ça »

Passée la première semaine, tu ne luttes plus.

Tu acceptes ou tu te pends

Ça dépend des gens

 _Belle rime senpaï_

Et Peter ? Peter a déjà deux mois derrière lui.

Il connaît déjà les coups contre les barreaux à 7 heures tapante

Les marches mécaniques en file indienne

Les matons

La bouillie infâme que le cuisinier tatoué avec un air blasé te refourgue dans ton assiette

Le moment où tu appréhende le goût dans ta bouche rien qu'en la regardant, cette bouillie.

C'est orange aujourd'hui, c'est carotte, tu crois ?

J'en sais rien, la dernière fois c'était p'tits pois alors que c'était marron

Juste les couleurs pour te guider et encore

Les odeurs ne disent jamais rien qui vaillent.

On peut vraiment parler de différence ici ?

On aura beau dire, ils se ressemblent tous au fond les pénitenciers

C'est pas parce qu'à New York y avait la télé qu'on peut vraiment parler de « mieux »

Pourtant pour Peter, 'y a un truc qui change

Un truc en plus de son meilleur ami mort lui disant de se laisser aller

mais un peu moins révolutionnaire comme même

C'est un peu comme changer d'école

Le nouveau peut se refaire un caractère, une identité, de nouveaux amis

Sauf que là c'est un peu plus trache, on vous l'accorde.

Remontons donc à ce matin

Ce fut dans un tapage aussi agréables pour les oreilles qu'un clou dans les pieds que Peter eut le plaisir de s'éveiller. La délicate ouverture de ses paupières fut suivie par un redressement violent et la rencontre de son crâne avec les barreaux en métal du lit d'en haut. Évidemment, cette charmante action acheva de le sortir des limbes du sommeil. Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître l'endroit, sonné, avec le sentiment de se retrouver dans un lieux inconnu- et dans un lit inconnu- un lendemain de cuite -et c'était justifié, vu la douleur qu'il éprouvait actuellement à la tête-. Ce furent deux bras qui le secouèrent comme un prunier, remettant ses neurones en place pour l'application « souvenirs de la veille », qui lui confirmèrent que non, ce n'était pas une gueule de bois. Il aurait aimé pourtant. Parce qu'on va pas se le cacher, c'est comme même mieux de chialer parce qu'on a encore pris du cannabis, même si on a ruiné sa santé, que de se rendre compte que le dinosaure qu'on a vu, ben c'était pas une hallucination. Sauf que là c'était pas un dinosaure. Pire ou mieux ? A vous de voir. Là le dinosaure en question c'était lui en prison. Lui en prison pour les trente-cinq putains de prochaines années. Tu le vois là, le T-rex de la métaphore, Parker ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as fichu à l'Université ?!

Mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de se dire à lui-même qu'il était mathématicien et que les métaphores, c'était de la philo, son nouveau colocataire débarquait à nouveau pour lui sonner les cloches et mettre un terme à son trip Jurassic parc.

-Peter, bordel, c'est le premier appel, bouges-toi gamin !

Ah, au passage, mesdames et messieurs voici Clint, le nouveau camarade de cellule de notre petit protégé, et derrière lui vous pouvez voir son amabilité matinale. On va pas lui en vouloir, c'est un ancien flic, et le langage du métier lui ai resté*. Peter, d'ailleurs, avait été extrêmement rassuré de l'avoir lui, plutôt que le gothique d'en face avec qui il avait crut devoir partager sa cellule au départ et qui _by the way_ avait l'hospitalité d'un pitbull au régime.**Ouais, Clint était un mec bien, paternel, il avait tout de suite pris le nouveau-venu sous son aile sans le gâter comme une petite fille capricieuse. C'était un des ancien, un des premiers dans la fosse des grosses peines, et un des premier « problèmes politiques » aussi . Il était rentré à vingt-et-un an, et sur sa peine de trente ans, il lui en restait quinze à crécher, donc des nouveaux, il en avait vu passer. Peter lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà pensé à s'évader, et Clint avait rit.

« Pourquoi faire ?»,qu'il avait dit, « Qu'est ce que j'irai foutre dehors ? Passer le restant de mes jours à me planquer ? »

Et il avait rajouté que c'était beaucoup plus drôle de rester ici, qu'il ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Et en effet, le bâtiment 3 abritait de drôle de spécimen. C'est ainsi qu'en arrivant, Peter avait fait la connaissance de Tony (le tagueur du chapitre précédent), qui se disait le « patron » de la fosse et qui se ventait de faire tourner en bourrique les supérieurs comme personne à Hearth's hell

« J'ai fait trois pénitenciers avant et aucun d'eux ne m'a supporté plus de deux ans » clamait-il, mais les autres savaient très bien pourquoi on l'avait mis là, et pourquoi on ne l'avait toujours pas viré à coups de pied. Ce fut lorsque le mot « Stark » fut prononcé que les yeux noisettes de Peter s'agrandirent et fixèrent avec surprise cet homme charismatique malgré sa petite taille, son bouc et ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Et puis 'y avait son ego surdimensionné et son orgueil lui en faire exploser les chevilles. Nan pas de doutes

-Stark ? Comme Anthony Stark ? L'ingénieur de génie ?

Clint se frappa la tête d'exaspération dans un air de Il-a-dit-ce-qu'il-ne-fallait-pas-dire, et aussitôt, la star(k) se mit à faire un discours sur l'étendu de son être suprême sous les mirettes pleines d'étoiles de son nouvel admirateur. Stark était sur le point de prendre un escabeau et un micro lorsqu'une voix glaciale venant d'une cellule lui intima un « silence misérable mortel ». Et c'est ainsi qu'apparu Loki, prince d'un lointain pays dont il ne voulait pas donner le nom, camarade de cellule de l'ingénieur et véritable misanthrope doublé d'un caractère de cochon, aussi chaleureux qu'une armoire à glace.

Clint en avait profité pour attraper Peter par les épaules et s'éloigner en courant avant que l'autre ne recommence à leurs rabâcher les oreilles, remerciant au passage le prince-glacière. Et il avait continué à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du pénitencier et les prisonniers à éviter. Le novice apprit donc qu'il y avait cinq groupes de six hommes qui avaient été constitués, et que deux groupes choisis au hasard devaient s'occuper des corvées et des travaux deux fois dans la semaine, les autres jours étant pris par les groupes des p'tites peines. Les trois groupes restants avaient quartier libres de quatorze heure à dix-sept heures après le deuxième appel, et qu'à partir de seize heures, les grosse peines devaient obligatoirement être rentrés à l'intérieur. Les repas et la douche étaient signalés par les gardiens qui sonnaient trois coups pour l'un et deux pour l'autre. Les psychos mangeaient en même temps qu'eux, et ceux autorisés à sortir avaient des pauses avec les autres.

La suite des explications de Clint s'était tût dans un étranglement viril suivi d'un gargouillis glamour, avant que le « senpaï »*** de Peter ne se mette à sautiller en agitant les bras de façons ridicule.

-Ouhou ! Nat' !

Peter suivit son regard et en resta littéralement bouche-bée. En effet, une tête garnie d'une magnifique chevelure rousse s'était tournée en entendant les appels de Clint . « Magnifique » c'était le mot. Tout en ce charmant spécimen respirait la magnificence. Des yeux charmeurs jusqu'à la bouche en cœur en passant par un visage de poupée et une silhouette magnifique avec des formes,-jamais il n'aurait crut que la combinaison immonde qui lui servait de vêtement pouvait aller aussi bien à quelqu'un- mais oh _wait..._ Quelque chose n'allait pas... Ah oui... C'était une femme ? Non, parce qu'en général,Peter n'avait rien contre hein, la parité des sexes tout ça tout ça, et puis c'était un jeune homme sorti tout droit de la puberté, les hormones donc les femmes, il était tout à fait pour... A-t-on omis de dire que Gwen faisait partie de la gente féminine ? On précise, ça aurait put vous échapper... Mais, mais pinces-le, il rêve, parce que le fait que ce qui semblait être « Nat' » faisait bien partie de la catégorie chromosome « X X »-pour plus de preuve, regardez ces charmantes courbes au niveau du torse- , ce n'était pas ça qui le gênait en soi. Non. Ce qui n'allait pas dans l'équation c'était que -qu'il ai du mal à l'admettre ou non- il se trouvait dans un pénitencier. Et que les pénitenciers n'étaient pas censés être mixtes, si ? Oui, parce qu'on avait rien dit à Peter sur ce sujet là, Fury s'était arrangé pour qu'on évitât de l'ébruiter, « pour garder les attributs de ces messieurs dans leurs caleçons. » avait retranscrit Coulson, d'une manière censurée et polie à la réunion.

Pendant la bug intersidéral de notre jeune ami, La jeune femme avait fait un magnifique doigt d'honneur à Clint quelque secondes après avoir tourner la tête, sans dissimuler un séduisant sourire en coin, avant de s'en aller vivement. Clint s'était muré dans une admiration du mur au coin duquel Natasha venait de disparaître, et sa tête d'abruti en disait long. Durant leurs silence commun, où Peter tentait vainement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Tony avait finis par les rattraper, et regardant Clint d'un air blasé, avait tiré Peter de sa transe en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Viens, fiston. Il se transforme toujours en gros nounours quand sa rouquine est dans le coin, il peut y rester des heures, et mes discours valent toujours mieux que ses phrases incohérentes et dégoulinantes.

Puis il tomba sur l'air ahuri du cadet et lança en haussant un sourcil.

-Toi, on t'as pas dit que la fosse aux grosses peines n'appartenait plus aux mâles !

Ou façon Starkienne de dire qu'il y avaient des gentes dames dans leur entourage.

* * *

Far, far away des soucis de parités grosses-peiniennes, un autre problème commençait vraiment à chauffer les oreilles de notre chère capitaine blond. Parce que bon, si le fugitif du couloir des psychos avait eu l'amabilité de ne pas prendre la poudre d'escampette en leur faisant des doigts d'honneur lors du transfert, il ne leur avait toujours pas fait l'autre honneur : celui de leur faire part de sa présence, dans sa cellule. Ce qui pour certains était un soulagement -non parce qu'on allait pas se le cacher mais rares étaient ceux qui portaient Wade Wilson dans leurs cœur-, et pour d'autres moins. Steve était neutre, il faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient que le disparu allait finir par revenir un jour, mais son cher et tendre collègue, en charge de l'équipe du bâtiment 2 n'était pas de cet avis. Et lorsqu' Ajax n'est pas d'accord avec vous, faites-lui confiance pour vous le faire savoir. Aussi, lorsqu'on lui rapporta qu'on avait encore amené un détenu tabassé à l'infirmerie, le cap'tain se dit que tout cela avait assez duré (le « on » étant Wanda qui, surchargée, était du même avis que lui). Il se pencha donc sur le problème « Wade Wilson ». Ou plutôt il réunit les gardiens qui allaient s'en charger, parce que bon, il n'avait pas que ça à foutre. Je vous laisse imaginer le tableau, Sam Wilson, T'challa et Ajax, les trois gardiens en chef dans la même pièce, le premier avec la tête toujours sur sa table, le deuxième avec son habituel air neutre de carpette et le dernier en train de hurler des menaces de morts en tournant en rond. De quoi remettre votre humeur de la journée en question. Mais Steve était un sur-homme alors Steve ne péterait pas de câbles. Normalement.

« - Bien récapitulons . Où est ce que Wade a été aperçu pour la dernière ...?

-Pendant la pause après le deuxième appel ! Le coupa sèchement Ajax

-D'accord. On est sûr qu'il n'est pas sortis des trois bâtiments réservés aux déte... ?

-Oui on est sûr !

-Et où... ?

Bombe larguée. Steve se redressa un peu, la tête pleine de mauvais pressentiments. Le silence glaçant s'installa alors que les yeux noirs de T'challa se posèrent avec l'indifférence la plus total sur ceux pleins d'éclairs de son collègue en surchauffe. Digne comme un prince, le chargé du premier bâtiment déclara calmement .

-On ne peut pas se permettre de faire fouiller le bâtiment 1. Nous n'avons pas assez d'effectif et...

-Nan je vais te dire pourquoi, moi ! Parce que ça te ferais trop chier de bouger ton cul pour le faire !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis incapable de gérer mes prisonniers !

Sam tenta encore une fois de percer le bois de son meuble favori avec son crâne lorsque le ton s'éleva de quelques grattes-ciel et que les objets de la pièce commencèrent à quitter mère gravité .

-Je ne peux juste faire sortir 300 prisonniers hors des cellules avec la moitié des gardiens parce que l'autre fouille les cellules et espérer d'eux qu'aucun ne tente de s'enfuir ou de créer une mutinerie.

\- Alors quoi on le laisse cavaler pour toujours ?

-On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant

-C'est un putain de tueur en série qui viole 5 détenus à chacune de ses sorties ! Il te faut d'autre arguments ou bien tu as réellement besoin d'un panneau « urgence » encastré dans le visage ?

-Et qui l'a laissé sortir de son bâtiment ? Je redemande au cas où ?

Au moment où il sentit les mains d'Ajax saisir le premier -et le seul- meuble venu pour le lancer, Sam se réveilla in extremis dans un éclair de génie. Nan parce que 'fallait pas déconner non plus. C'était SA table !

-Vous avez penser à juste faire surveiller les accès à la cafet' ?

Le moins chevelu de la pièce se retourna avec un sourcil haussé, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de la présence du fanatique des tables.

-Wade est fou mais il est pas immortel, s'expliqua Sam. Il ne reviendra pas dans sa cellule pour prendre les repas qu'on lui déposait habituellement, donc s'il ne veut pas mourir de faim, il est obligé de venir se nourrir là où il y a de la bouffe.

T'challa regarda son collègue avec un mini éclair de surprise avant de reprendre son air de balais brosse et hocher la tête. (Sam qui intervient c'est comme le père noël). Mais cette douce brève ne fut pas bien longue, puiqu'Ajax, vexé de ne pas avoir eu l'idée du siècle refit sa crise d'ado en manque d'attention (signé T'challa).

Oui. Steve était un sur-homme. Et sa patience n'avait d'égal qu'à son professionnalisme. Vous comprenez pourquoi, maintenant ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nicolas Fury gribouillait des dessins vulgaires avec un crayon de couleur rouge dans son bureau. Pour vous donner une idée de la représentation de cette œuvre d'art, on va vous donnez des indices : ça concerne le gouverneur de l'Arizona et un phallus. PS : ce n'est pas le sien.

* * *

Les premiers de repas en prison avaient quelque chose de mémorable. Le réfectoire était drapé d'un gris métallique morne, c'était à en faire une dépression. Et au milieu de ce mélange entre blancs et noirs, ils étaient là, tâches oranges, des immondices pour les yeux, avec cette couleur carotte qui gâchait le tableau.

« T'as de la chance ! » qu'on avait dit à Peter. « Les nouveaux sont souvent seuls pour leurs premières au réfectoire et chez les p'tites peines, c'est comme si on te marquait pigeon sur la tête. » Mais notre jeune meurtrier n'avait pas saisi si la « chance » était parce qu'il n'était pas seul ou simplement parce qu'il se prenait plus de vingt-cinq ans au placard (probablement un peu des deux). Oui parce qu'à peine son plateau rempli, Clint et Tony l'avait embarqué à une table sans lui demander son avis. Et son camarade de cellule lui avait dit « il vaut mieux pas que tu te retrouves avec les psychos. ». Alors de tâches oranges en tâches oranges, ils étaient arrivés, à des tables du même gris que le ciel blafard. Clint était presque monté sur la table lorsqu'il avait aperçu la flamboyante tignasse de Natasha, qui mettait un parfum d'automne à toute cette grisaille sans saison, au final la jeune femme était partit au bout de la table (on se demandait pourquoi). Tony marmonnait que « cette saleté de rousse avait encore rendu gaga son compagnon de conversation ».Les hommes s'étaient succédés, et le repas s'était déroulé dans un brouhaha de fond étrangement silencieux, on aurait dit le bourdonnement des ailes d'un papillon, et Dieu sait que Peter n'en verrait pas avant longtemps, des papillons. Bref, de quoi vous rappelez votre interdiction de voir l'extérieur, et pour le coup, de quoi taper une bonne déprime'. Jusqu'à ce que Stark finisse par s'ennuyer sérieusement, et ne laisse son regard vagabonder dans la salle. Et ses pupilles brunes finirent par repérer une chevelure corbeau et des yeux sentez la connerie venir ? Pensivement penché sur son assiette, Loki, prince de je-refuse-de-te-dire-où-pauvre-attardé était à quelque tables plus loin, perdu dans ses nobles pensées, laissant à découvert son noble dessert -un p'tit Lu, par ce que « si on n'as pas de quoi payer un personnel où un café buvable, on ne peut pas se permettre de payer un festin à chaque détenus, Coulson, maintenant laisses-moi inventer des insultes en paix ! »-. Bref, le royal petit Lu semblait faire des signe à un Stark qui n'avait pas particulièrement faim mais qui avait particulièrement envie de faire chier le monde, vu que Clint bavait encore devant Natasha en soupirant comme une adolescente en manque d'histoire à l'eau de rose.

Et sitôt l'idée ayant effleuré son cerveau de génie, l'ingénieur sortit de sa poche un petit objet ressemblant fortement à un hameçon de pêche avant de plonger sous la table dans un cri de guerre gracieux, sous les yeux médusés de Peter qui avala de travers son morceau de brocolis infâme . Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut à sa majesté la cible de faire un bond de trois mètre en découvrant son locataire de cellule sortir de sous sa table, courant comme une fusée et le petit beurre virevoltant derrière lui. Un quart de seconde après que l'information « un biscuit n'est pas censé voler » arrive jusqu'à la cervelle du royal gothique, ce dernier se jetait à sa poursuite, sa fourchette brandie en guise de hache de guerre.

A partir de là tout devint flou pour Peter, mais il lui semblait se souvenir que tout avait commencé quand l'hameçon de Tony avait faillit ouvrir la gorge d'un grand type baraqué. Bref, tout ça pour dire que quand les combinaisons blanches des psychos avaient montrés le bout de leurs manches dans le réfectoire, la population présente se livrait à une baston générale. Clint, en voyant le géant agressé saisir Tony par le cou, s'était vaillamment jeté dans la bagarre,-mais Peter le soupçonnais de l'avoir fait parce que Natasha avait les yeux rivés sur la tempête d'hommes qui commençait à menacer de renverser sa table-laissant Peter seul devant son assiette de brocolis. Jusqu'à ce que les gardiens se précipitent pour séparer tout le monde et « ramènent ces abrutis » de coupables à Fury.

Steve d'ailleurs, de mauvaise humeur -ce qui était assez rare- parce qu'on l'avait _encore_ dérangé pour faire les boulot des gardiens qui n'étaient pas embauchés, avait embarqué Clint avec Tony et Loki sans écouter ses protestations.

Pour certains, c'était vraiment une journée de merde.

* * *

Peter n'était pas resté longtemps seul. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, quelques temps après avoir été éjecté du réfectoire avec le reste des grosses peines, Maria Hill était venu le trouver, et avec toute la bonne humeur du monde -elle venait faire le boulot des gardiens non employés que Steve ne pouvait plus faire parce qu'il était occupé- lui avait expliqué avec une voix aussi sèche que la mer du Sahara que le psychologue voulait le voir. Peter était donc aller voir Charles Xavier, le « psy en fauteuil », qui s'était montré assez accueillant et sympathique, de quoi marquer le contraste avec le second de Fury sur les nerfs juste à côté. Il s'était brièvement excusé de l'avoir dérangé et lui avait expliqué qu'il préférait suivre chaque détenus des grosses peines le premier mois, ce qui visiblement, n'était pas inutile à en croire l'équilibre mental des joyeux lurons du bâtiment 3. Il avait enchaîné en lui demandant d'abord si ça ne le dérangeait pas, ce à quoi évidemment Peter avait répondu non devant tant de sympathie trop éclatante de bonté pour être contredis. Ils en avait rapidement conclus qu'il se verraient une fois par semaines et qu'un gardien viendrait le chercher pour les visites qui dureraient une heure, plus si besoin. Leur entretien avait prit fin sur un « excuses-moi, j'ai un détenu qui attend son tour », et ils s'étaient quittés en une poignée de main. Sur le chemin du retour, dans le tunnel qui menait à la fosse aux grosses peines,Maria avait balancé à Peter un « tu connais le chemin du retour » avant de se barrer, toujours sans cacher la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé à devoir se charger de lui, s'envolant sans demander son reste pour l'appel du café qui l'attendait sur son bureau.

Un peu paumé, notre ami était retourné dans sa section, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire puisque visiblement, Tony et Clint n'étaient pas revenus -les rumeurs disaient déjà que Fury les avaient découpés en rondelle avant de les lancer par une fenêtre-. Le bâtiment était désert, c'était temps libre, et la plupart des détenus semblaient avoir une préférence pour le dehors lumineux- C'est une magnifique semaine qui s'annonce ! Avait assuré la dame à la radio- plutôt que la fosse assez déprimante qui leurs servait de logis, et avouez que c'est assez compréhensible. Sans vraiment voir d'autres choix, le jeune meurtrier grimpa les escaliers métallique pour se rendre à sa cellule, où la compagnie d'un lit en fer blanc miteux -le bois c'est trop cher Coulson!- l'attendait. Mais sitôt un pied dans sa « chambre » un bras l'attrapa par la col et le retourna avant de le plaquer contre les barreaux froids. Le temps que l'information « alerte agression»parvienne à son cerveau pour remplacer le « mais que vient-il de se passer ? » qui l'occupait, une main avait recouvert sa bouche , étouffant ses cris morts-nés. Peter commença alors à paniquer et à se débattre en tentant de donner des coups de coudes, jusqu'à ce qu'un bras drapé d'une combinaison blanche ne lui attrape fermement la tête par les cheveux et ne la cogne violemment contre les barres métalliques. Les oreilles de Peter se mirent à bourdonner et il cessa tout mouvement, complètement sonné. Une haleine chaude chatouillait sa nuque, et après quelque secondes de silence,une voix grave lui souffla au creux de l'oreille : « tiens-toi tranquille et je ne te ferais rien ».

Euh... au secours ?

OoOooOoOoO

Il y a en ce bas monde des pièces où l'on aime vraiment pas rentrer, dans le genre qui vous met mal à l'aise à peine un pied mit dedans.. Si vous avez déjà vu Saw ou n'importe quel autre film d'horreur, le moment où le héro va dans l'endroit sombre bien fermé, sans issus, devant le miroir où l'on peu voir le reflet du sérial killer avec un gros méchant couteau derrière, cela devrait vous évoquer ce genre d'atmosphère. Ou alors si vous n'êtes pas cinéphile, identifiez-la à la grotte avec les yeux jaunes qui brillent lors d'une balade à minuit dans la forêt après un pari stupide. Dans le contexte, l'endroit dont nous parlons est... le bureau de Nicolas Fidji Fury. En effet, si vous aviez l'œil observateur, vous pouviez percevoir le petit éclat des trois lames planquées dans la montagne de dossiers qui jonchaient sur le bureau depuis trois mois, les deux magnums dissimilés dans les coussins des sièges, ou encore -et là vous étiez vraiment un as- le magnifique fusil à pompe offert par grand-mère Marie-Josette Fury à noël, actuellement sous les tiroirs du bureau, prêt à l'usage. Ainsi, la légère parano du directeur de Hearth's hell -et sa mauvaise humeur permanente- était l'une des raisons pour laquelle un mal-être se faisait ressentir chez chaque personnes qui passait le pas de la porte, surtout si ces dernières avaient la perspicacité de Sherlock Holmes. Malheureusement pour Fury, Tony Stark était l'exception à la règle. Son cerveau de génie n'était pas doué pour ressentir la menace de mort qui planait sur sa tête dès que l'homme borgne voyait pointer son bouc brun dans son antre.

Nos trois fouteurs de troubles ('fin deux plus le mec avec la poisse du siècle), après une attente de trente minutes dans le couloir avaient finis par rentrer dans la sphère privé du tyran borgne et s'ils y étaient mal à l'aise, ces deux messieurs ne le montraient pas le moins du monde.

Et puis il y avait Clint qui faisait des castagnettes avec ses genoux de façon si discrète que Phil l'entendait de l'autre côté du mur.

Mais bon, c'est Clint, et de toute façon, Fury l'avait ignoré superbement, ainsi que Loki qui se demandait vraiment ce qu'il foutait là. Le petit entretient avait commencé par une confrontation de regards dans un silence pesant -entre Tony et Nick, puisqu' apparemment les deux autres n'avaient pas plus d'importance qu'un pot de fleurs- jusqu'à ce que le directeur cède, et explose littéralement. Oui bon, pas littéralement comme même. Mais il aurait put, vu l'armurerie qui lui servait de bureau. Après un monologue d'une heure où Fury criait des propos sur l'ingénieur, sa mère et la sodomie, la tempête avait finis par passer. Et Tony avait put parler. Enfin. Ou pas.

-Alors Nick, fatigué?

Fatigué, c'était le mot. Et comme pour confirmer ces humbles paroles, l'interpellé se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son siège, à bout de souffle-et d'insultes-.

-VOUS me fatiguez, Stark. Croyez bien que je n'ai pas oublié le tag et le joli message destiné à mon œil droit. Si je n'avais pas eu un transfert, je me serais débrouillé pour vous envoyer fissa en isolement prolongé, avec un mois de corvée à la clé et le mur à nettoyer !

-Allons, mon cher, nous savons que vous m'aimez trop pour cela !

Tony Stark et ses répliques, mesdames et messieurs ! De quoi faire péter un câble à un vieil ermite et maître chinois du Yoga, communions avec la nature ect. Mais notre cher directeur ne releva pas, non mes enfants ! Il garda le peu de dignité qui lui restait, pour simplement dire :

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez sur vous un hameçon ?J'imagine que vous savez que c'est formellement interdit ! Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

-Et bien, parce que je suis Tony Stark !

-Très bien. Il vous sera confisqué et on procédera à une fouille complète de votre cellule .

C'est à ce moment là que sa majesté Loki sembla sortir de son mutisme de pierre tombale pour fixer son compagnon de cellule avec toute la promesse de mort atroce dans les yeux. Oui, parce que Stark, il s'en fichait pas mal, mais il avait des trucs à planquer, lui, et il n'avait pas la bêtise de s'en servir à des fins stupides **devant les gardiens** LUI ! Et si Tony ne craignait pas Fury et son regard noir, ni Steve Rogers et ses muscles d'acier, il n'aimait vraiment pas se mettre à dos Loki, qui pouvait se montrer beaucoup plus effrayant qu'une Maria dans la période des règles !

-Écoutez, directeur Fury, tenta de se rattraper l'ingénieur, Je pense que c'est un peu radical comme mesures. En temps que génie, je l'ai simplement construit pour passer le temps, c'est aussi simple que ça !

-Et où diable vous êtes-vous procurer les matériaux, Stark ? Par ce qu'aussi génial que vous soyez, je doute que vous ne produisiez de l'acier à volonté avec vos matières fécales !

(Comprenez ici, vous n'êtes pas censé en chier)

-...

-Alors ?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il est inutile de faire cette fouille.

Fury, ravi d'avoir ENFIN trouvé une faille dans la machine infernale qu'était Anthony Stark, se pencha vers sur son bureau, et dit d'un ton mielleux accompagné d'un sourire au lèvres à en faire frémir les plus grands psychopathes :

-Et pourquoi diable vous ferais-je cet honneur ?

-Because I'm Batman ?

-Trouvez plus convaincant, Stark.

Et ni une ni deux, les trois compères furent mis à la porte, sous les supplications de Tony qui tambourina dessus avant que les gardiens ne l'y arrachent de force pour les raccompagner à leurs demeures respectives. Pendant ce temps, le cul par terre et pourtant loin de tout ça, Clint essayait toujours de se procurer du respect.

* * *

Fin d'après midi.

Peut-être ?

Il n'en ai plus sûr.

L'été étend son long manteau et la nuit s'enfuit pour ne revenir que vers 22h.

Chaleur bouffante et la brise froide inexistante de la clim.

Est ce que la clim lui jamais autant manqué ? Il se rappellerai de rouler une pelle à son ventilo une fois rentré chez lui.

Qui est-il ? Peut importe.

L'auteur s'en fiche. On s'en fiche.

Un maton, on en est sûr.

Ouais. Pas le meilleur boulot du monde.

On voit des choses qu'on aimerai pas retenir. Les ombres d'hommes qui rentrent ici pour mourir. C'est son boulot.

Oui, parce que même lorsqu'on est pas condamné à mort, on ressort rarement vivant. Les gentils hommes au sourire Colgate qui traîne dans tout les palais ou les maisons blanches du monde (qu'importe leur noms) eux, ils s'en assurent.

Un corps c'est trop facile à retrouver. Beaucoup plus qu'un homme plus ou moins vivant.

Ouais. De la pitié. Il n'a pas honte de le dire.

De quoi aurait-il plus peur ? Des prisonniers qui désespèrent de vivre ou des hommes habillés à la mens in black qui lui foutent des micros dans sa bouffe pour être sûre qu'il n'emprunte pas dans son vocabulaire ne serait-ce que le champ lexical de la prison ? Ouais. Il le sait. C'est pas le cas de tout le monde bien sûr.

"Big brother is watching you."

Mais tout ça ne l'empêche pas de manger son double-cheese du midi depuis longtemps. Ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui non plus.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas demain ?

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il va voir sa fille.

Que dire de sa fille ? Elle était absente sauf un week-end sur deux. Est-ce qu'il a déjà aimer sa mère ? Il n'en sait rien. Mais elle, son bébé son trésor, tout les noms du monde ne seraient assez pour la qualifier, il aurait put mourir pour elle. Il l'a sut dès que son corps chaud et fragile a atterri pour la première fois dans ses bras. Dès que ses yeux se sont ouverts. Dès que sa voix mélodieuse a glissé à ses oreilles.

...

Pas si mélodieuse que ça tout compte fait. Mais vous comprenez l'idée.

A quelle heure va-t-il enfin la serrer dans ses bras ? Où ?

Il n'en sait rien.

C'est comme un train qui nous appelle et qu'on prend sans destination.

Il l'a sut dès que sa chemise blanche est devenue rouge. Dès que le bourdonnement s'en ai donné à cœur joie dans ses oreilles.

 _Je vais enfin la revoir_

Il est fatigué.

Tout d'un coup, le wagon s'ébranle et le paysage commence à défiler lentement.

Ses yeux observent la moquette hideuse qui tapisse la salle du staff se couvrir d'un splendide rouge comme on en voit dans D&co.

Sauf que c'est pas la nouvelle peinture tendance de chez le Roy merlin

Doucement, alors que les pas de la fillette résonnent de plus en plus proche, l 'anonyme ferme les yeux.

Le train ne s'arrêtera plus jamais en gare

Elle pose les lèvres sur son front

Il s'endort.

 _Mama, just killed a man_

 _Put a gun against his head_

 _Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

 _Mama, life had just begun_

 _And now I've gone and thrown it all away_

 _Maman, oooh_

 _Didn't mean to make you cry_

 _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

 _Carry on, carry on,_

 _As if nothing really matters_

Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody


	5. Chapitre 4- des p'tits trous

**réponses au reviews:**

 **Shikyo-chan:** Ooooooh, toi! Tu es le rayon de soleil, le phare, que dis-je le phare? L'astre sans lequel ma motivation serai tomber en chute libre tel la tartine de nutella sur le mauvais côté un lundi matin. Bref, merci d'être là ;-). Le painfull past sur Loki est commencé, hélas un petit manque d'inspi qui, j'espère, finira par se barrer. Voici la suite, pour te servir, ;-) en espérant que tu prennes toujours du plaisir à me lire moi et mes délires!

 **Guest:** Je t'avoue que tu as été une grosse surprise ;-). Je m'excuse de cette idiotie, mais je ne m'attendais strictement pas à être lue sur wattpad et encore moins à y retourner un jour. Bref, l'erreur a été réparée grâce à toi, en espérant que la suite ne t'a pas déplue!

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Hello camarades ! Comment va ? Moi ça va ! Et oui je n'ai pas que glandé pendant les vacances ! (Ouais bon me jetez pas des tomates, vous sauverez une licorne)**

 **Vous m'excuserez de la maladresse de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de diverger de l'idée de départ et ça ne me plaît pas vraiment alors j'essayes de me resaisir.**

 **Je sais qu'il s'agit en partie de ma faute mais j'ai un pitit problème.**

 **Il se trouve que je n'ai eu qu'une review pour les hors-série sur les passés. Hors, l'idée est de vous faire découvrir les versions des personnages qui vous plaisent à vous et non à moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à quémander mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de votre participation.**

 **Bref.**

 **Voici la suite.**

 **Juste, dites moi si vous avez trouvé l'identité de la fille qui est au trou;-) que je saches si je dois être plus claire ou pas !**

 **Chû ! Otak '**

* * *

 **Scars**

 **Chapitre IV : Des p'tits trous, des p'tits trous, toujours des p'tits trous**

 _Welcome to the room of peoples_

 _Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_

 _Docked away_

 _Just because we checks the gun at the doors_

 _Doesn't mean ours brains will change from hand grenades_

 _You'll never know the psycopath sitting next to you_

 _You'll never know the muderer sitting next to you_

 _You think "How'd I get here is sitting next to you"?_

 _But after all I've said_

 _Please don't forget_

 _All my friends are heathens, Take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

* * *

Minuit.

Peut-être plus.

La lune embrasse les étoiles au-dehors, et entre quatre murs, les ombres dansent. Une bride de rêve peut être et puis l'éclat d'un cauchemar.

Les yeux fixent l'obscurité .

Paupière ? Pièce? Boîte? Tombe ?

 _Peter ne sait plus plus plus_

Et dehors Pierrot danse.

Deux bras blancs enlacent son corps.

Pas un sursaut, à peine un frisson

 _Froid_

Deux bras qui se referment et le tiennent

 _Caresse_

Le serre et l'entraîne

 _La caresse d'un mort_

L'entraîne vers le bas bas bas

 _Peter tombe tombe tombe_

Et au fond de lui il crie « ne t'endors pas ! »

Mais une voix lui chuchote

Aux oreilles ?

 _À l'intérieur ? Ça grésille . C'est si doux. Désagréable. Mielleux_

Lui susurre

 _Laisse-toi aller, tout va bien maintenant_

Et dehors Pierrot rit

Les bras sont devenus quatre, puis six, puis huit

 _Un parfum_

Gwen sourit, elle tourbillonne dans sa longue longue robe blanche

Peter essaye de la toucher

Elle s'éloigne se déforme

 _Peter crie crie_

Et Harry rit rit

Ses bras attrapent Peter et le forcent à plonger

Peter se débat

Pas de fond, jamais

 _Peter meurt meurt_

Et dehors, dehors, Pierrot pleure

* * *

Il y a souvent des longues nuits où nos corps, cherchant la fraîcheur d'une douce chaleur, tourne et retourne entre les draps verts Ikea

et nos yeux encore clos recherchent un phare dans une obscurité agitée.

Ces nuits-là vous les connaissez

Nuits blanches

Quel joli nom

Est-ce la lumière qu'on ne trouvera jamais ?Ou la couleur des spectres qui viennent dévorer nos sommeils comme une fan de pop culture dans un sushi à volonté ?

Ces nuits sans fin ne trouvent le repos que lorsque l'aube paraît au alors les journées n'en paraissent que plus bellesLe soleil brillera peut-être encore d'une lumière plus éclatante, qui sait.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

C'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit

De quoi ? De qui ? Peut-être, non.

Peter se souvient d'avoir quitté le psychologue.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Un jeune très gentil dans un fauteuil roulant

Carles. Charles ? Charles .

Pourquoi des nuits blanches ?

Il ne se souvient pas.

Il est sûr. Il n'a pas parlé d'Harry.

Jamais.

Sûrement ?

La caresse de Gwen a peut-être dépassé ses lèvres.

Il est fatigué

.Nuit blanche ? Laquelle ? Quand a-t-il dormi pour la dernière fois ?

Peter rejoint la surface de son délire.

Le voilà . Il respire et recommence à nager

C'est comme apprendre à respirer un pas après l'autre.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Gwen danse quelque part

Harry n'est pas là. Il est tapi et dors.

Pas de réponse.

Que s'est-il passé après qu'il ait quitté le psychologue ?

Il n'est pas le seul à lui demander.

Les draps froids de l'infirmerie se plissent entre ses doigts.

Devant lui, un maton avec la coupe de M. Propre lui pose cette même question depuis cinq minutes.

Il a l'air de vouloir le tabasser contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il recrache ses yeux par la bouche.

Peter est désorienté

Que s'est-il passé ?

Une voix féminine s'élève

douce et fluide mais ferme

-Ajax ! Laisse mon patient tranquille maintenant ! Il vient de subir un traumatisme crânien tu crois vraiment que c'est le complice de Wilson .

Le susnommé grogne, aboie et finit par partir.

Une main caresse son bras et lorsque Peter lève les yeux, il tombe sur un visage de poupée, avec un regard bienveillant.

Elle lui rappelle Tante May

Peter commence à pleurer.

Wanda le prend dans ses bras.

Quel âge a-t-il ? Se demande-t-elle. Comment peut-il être ici alors qu'il est si jeune ?

-Peter, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as subi un choc au niveau de la tête, tu es à l'infirmerie depuis hier après-midi.

Puis elle hésite

-Tu as crié cette nuit Peter.

Peter se glace.

Qu'a-t-il dit ? A-t-il parlé d'Harry ?

Elle sait. Il en est sûr. Elle va le dire.

Il va finir d'enfermer chez les psychos.

Il doit sortir d'ici et vite.

-Veux-tu aller voir le psychologue ?

Alors sans réfléchir, Peter dit oui.

* * *

La grande horloge du salon sonnait 19 h.

9 coups portés dans un silence de plombs.

Dans la chaleur humide, une vieille femme repassait nerveusement son linge.

Le soleil déclinait lentement.

Mais la température ne semblait pas vouloir en faire autant.

Elle resserra son chignon et leva des yeux épuisés qui ne voyaient plus vraiment vers la fenêtre

La route de pierre cuisait comme l'enfer

Elle était vide comme l'habitation.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème

Elle connaissait bien Dame Solitude,cette anonyme aux cheveux gris repassant nerveusement son linge, les yeux fatigués qui oscillaient entre l'horloge en acajou et la fenêtre si vide.

Et puis il y avait cette autre connaissance la mère Inquiétude qui venait la tiraillait plus fort à chaque quart d'heure retentissant bruyamment dans ce silence de mort.

Il n'oublierai pas.

Non ce n'était pas ça.

Il ne _pouvait pas_ oublier.

Il n'avait qu'elle depuis que son petit ange avait rejoint le paradis.

Dieu veille sur lui.

Elle avait assez prié pour sa sécurité lorsqu'il avait refusé de lui dire quel genre de métier lui permettait de vivre.

Quelle mère ne prie pas pour son fils dans ce bon vieux Sud-américain ?

Non, ce n'est pas seulement les Afro-américaines.

Elle n'était pas descendante de ces étrangers qui se prétendaient du même peuple, merci bien.

Bref.

Le problème ne se portait pas sur les voleurs de travail

Son petit devait venir la voir comme chaque jeudi

Et aujourd'hui, il mettait du temps à revenir

3 heures pour être précis

3 heures 15 minutes 25 secondes

26

Tout d'un coup, trois résonnèrent à la porte

Elle resserra son tablier et courut vers le palier.

Une silhouette s'y découpait

C'était le même uniforme, certes,

Mais L'homme qui était dedans n'était pas son fils.

* * *

La ville la plus proche d'Hearth's hell se trouvait à une cinquantaine de kilomètres.

Dans le style vieux western typique des villes un peu fantôme du sud

Quelque vieux hôtels, des rues désertes mais des bars toujours

Steve y allait rarement

Aujourd'hui était une exception.

Parce que Steve était allé annoncer à une mère qu'elle ne reverrait plus son fils.

C'était une vieille femme au chignon serré et au tablier vert qui lui avait ouvert.

Le pire n'avait pas été les gémissements ou les coups qu'elle lui avait portés en criant lorsqu'il avait refusé de lui dire les circonstances de la mort de l'être qu'elle avait mis au monde.

Le doute avait été le plus dure à supporter.

Ses propres doutes qui étaient venus l'assaillir alors qu'il restait droit comme un piquet devant cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine, pourtant.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de savoir ?

Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé ?

Le capitaine blond vida d'un trait son cinquième verre.

À quoi bon ? Demain il devra y retourner.

C'est son devoir.

Ça, il en est persuadé.

Il n'a plus que ce mot à la bouche, au point de ne plus savoir ce que cela veut dire.

Steve. Ta vision manichéenne du monde te perdra.

Si jeune et pourtant, aussi aveugle qu'un homme en fin de vie.

Il repartira après avoir laissé sa money pour retourner à dans cet endroit perdu auquel il n'a jamais su réchapper.

* * *

-Parles-moi de Gwen, Peter.

Ah oui, Vous vous dites. Avec une phrase d'accroche aussi clichée on est évidemment avec Peter.

Pire que ça. (Va falloir vous y faire c'est le héros tout de même) On est chez le psy.

Non sérieusement.

Qui dans une putain de prison ou même dans la putain de vie de Peter peut poser une question comme ça ?

Bon ok, peut-être tante May avant de rencontrer l'heureuse élue ou un meilleur ami curieux.

Mais là tante May a déjà rencontré la fameuse, quant au meilleur ami trop curieux, Peter se dit que maintenant, il vaudrait mieux s'en méfier. ( Qui sait, peut-être que quelques semaines plus tard il poussera votre dulcine du haut d'un building après l'avoir séquestrée pendant deux jours?)

Donc oui.

Tout ça pour dire qu'on est chez le psy.

Le gentil Charles Xavier en fauteuil vous vous en souvenez .

Et cette question est d'ailleurs tout à fait sensée.

On vous rappelle au cas où n'est pas clair :dans le dossier, vers la page 31 du suivi psychologique d'un certain Peter Parker, matricule P1708M13, alinéa 5,juste en dessous de sa vie pourrit d'étudiant monotone et juste avant le paragraphe où il devient un horrible assassin, il y a une ligne écrite noire sur blanc.

Elle semble flotter bizarrement, toute seule, à l'écart de ses autres amies lignes qui sont bien alignées les unes derrière les autres.

Cette ligne, vous l'avez deviné (ou pas mais cette formule est stylée), elle concerne Gwen Stacy.

Ou plutôt la disparition de Gwen Stacy, qui s'est produite 48 heures avant que Peter ne retourne brutalement sa veste et ne transforme Harry Osborn en gruyère.

Amour d'adolescent. Le jeune Peter n'aurait pas bien supporté son départ en Angleterre ? Une dispute ? Ou alors la jeune femme entretenait-elle une liaison avec le riche héritier ?

Tout cela ressemble à une énorme blague pour Charles Xavier, 34 ans qui, en 5 ans de métier dans cette prison n'a jamais vu un ramassis de conneries aussi gros à avaler.

Alors il demande Charles. Parce que c'est son boulot.

Et puis surtout, il aimerait savoir pourquoi Peter n'a fait aucune déclaration sur elle au procès.

Peter, d'ailleurs, semble ailleurs depuis qu'il lui a posé cette question.

-On...on s'est connus au lycée, juste avant l'université. Elle était très belle, et très intelligente. La première fois que je lui ai parler, c'est lorsqu'elle m'avait surpris en train de la photographier.

-Il y a eu des problèmes avant son départ .

-Non. On a simplement rompu. Elle m'a dit qu'une relation à longue distance lui nuirait. J'étais d'accord.

-Est-ce qu'elle connaissait... Harry ?Petit Silence.

L'air rêveur de Peter s'en va comme un nuage chassé par une bourrasque.

Charles a alors l'impression de se retrouver face à une coquille vide.

Le regard vague du jeune homme ne s'est pas détaché pourtant. Il n'est plus vague, il est vitreux.

Alors d'un ton neutre, peut-être trop pour que cela paraisse naturel, Peter répond

-Non.

À ce moment-là, on toque. Un maton apparaît et fait un signe au psychologue.

Charles acquiese et regarde Peter se lever et quitter la pièce dans une posture droite.

La porte se referme.

Il le laisse partir. Sans savoir que le patient qu'il prend pour un mélancolique* est en train de sombrer dans la psychose**.

-Un homme dans la fleur de la jeunesse déjà entre quatre murs, c'est bien triste.

Charles n'est pas surpris. Surprise ? Il avait senti sa présence depuis bien longtemps.

-Es-tu seulement bien placé pour parler, mon vieil ami ?

Le fauteuil pour handicapé pivote.

Voilà le psychologue nez à nez avec l'homme le plus recherché du pays.

Tous deux ne parlent pas, ils sourient, yeux dans les yeux comme une scène hollywoodienne clichée.

Éloignons-nous de cette pièce à secret.

Il ne faudrait pas spoiler la suite de la fan fiction.

Même si vous vous doutez sûrement de quel genre est le lien les lie.

* * *

Comment vous décrire l'atmosphère qui régnait en dehors des locaux ?

Une dizaine d'heures après la trouvaille du corps d'un gardien du bâtiment 1 pendant une ronde nocturne, la tension avait grimpé d'un cran.

Doux euphémisme qu'un journaliste aurait pu utiliser pour décrire la situation.

Ce n'était pas une question de tension, Nan.

Pour votre santé, ne mangez pas trop gras, trop sucré, trop salé.

Cette blague n'aurait pas fait rire un diabétique.

Bref.

La mort de ce maton, ça avait été l'allumette sur la poudre.

Personne ne le connaissait trop d' principal concerné de ce paragraphe s'en cognait de son existence.

Sa mort, par contre c'était une autre histoire.

Tout le monde est triste quand tu décèdes, même ceux qui te pissaient dessus pendant ton compte à rebours chez les vivants.

On avait tout de suite désigné Wade Wilson comme suspect n°1, et dans la tête de certain, il n'y avait pas la possibilité de l'innocence.

Boom. Détonation.

Earth 's Hell avait fermé toutes ses portes, ses convois.

La cour extérieure avait était interdites aux détenus, on autorisait un seul groupe de travail à sortir des cellules.

Mais dans la panique de l'état d'urgence, peu imaginaient ce qui était en train de se produire.

Tout le monde, sauf le principal concerné de ce paragraphe.

Vous verrez vite de qui il s'agit.

Passons à un point de vue personnage.

Maria remplaçait Steve dans la garde des groupes de travail.

Elle était dans la salle des lessives lorsque deux gosses des petites peines avaient accouru.

Elle avait d'abord pensé à les chasser et les menacer de passer au trou, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux s'effondre sur une corbeille à linge.

Le deuxième l'avait supplié entre deux sanglots de le laisser rester à l'infirmerie aussi longtemps que possible.

C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait appris.

Un passage à tabac se produisait en ce moment dans les 2 premiers bâtiments.

Vous commencez à voir qui est le principal concerné de ce paragraphe dont on vous parle depuis 3 paragraphes ?

Visiblement, Ajax n'avait pas été d'accord avec la volonté de discrétion de ses collègues et avait profité des deux jours d'absence de Steve.

Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent.

Pire que ça. Elle était coincée ici, Phil avait été envoyé chez les supérieurs pour discuter des mesures à prendre pour l'enterrement et la presse. Nick Fury s'en prenait plein la poire à travers les coups de fil et paperasse avec l'interdiction absolue de quitter son bureau jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En bref, ils ne pouvaient que s'imaginer ce qu'il se passait sans avoir le luxe d'intervenir ou même de voir.

Ainsi, dans la fosse du bâtiment 1, la moitié des gardiens des unités 1 et 2 fouillaient, renversaient, débusquaient, attrapaient par la peau du cou tous les prisonniers soupçonnés d'établir un lien avec Wade Wilson.

Ses dits « protégés » plus esclaves sexuels que véritables acolytes étaient des gabarits frêles, souvent jeunes et sans défenses. Les autres détenus évitaient du regard la véritable razzia qui se produisait à deux pas de leurs barreaux.

On ne traitait pas avec Wade Wilson.

Certains auraient même été heureux de prêter main-forte aux matons si la peur des représailles de Wade ne faisait pas faire des castagnettes à leurs genoux.

Les malheureux étaient donc amenés jusqu' au local qui avait l'habituelle fonction de contrôler les sorties de la fosse.

Et là, on ne leur faisait pas que des câlins.

Ainsi, un œil au beurre noir et trois dents en moins plus tard, on leur demandait toujours où était passé le psychopathe qui, visiblement, n'avait pas l'intention de quitter son congé vacances.

Parfois, le silence seul pouvait leur coûter cher.

On n'avait jamais vu autant de monde faire la queue pour aller au trou.

Dans le couloir des psycho, le bruit était bien inhabituel.À part les plaintes et les délires des détenus à moitié shootés, on entendait encore les mouches voler.

Ça, c'était « d'habitude ».

Les combis blanches n'avaient pas réchappé à la fureur des gardiens. Alors que les deux voisins de cellules de l'homme recherché étaient embarqués, l'un des plus vieux détenus haussa la voix.

Ça aussi c'était inhabituel.-

Alors messieurs, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce remu-ménage .

-Fermes-là, J où on te replombe une dose.

-Que vous êtes rudes ! C'est à cause des cicatrices ?Tiens, je ne reconnais pas ton joli minois, toi . Tu es nouveau ? Tu veux savoir où je les ai eu ?

-La ferme j'ai dit ! Riposta le gardien en tapant contre les barreaux. Ne t'approche pas de lui, toi. Il a beau avoir l'air d'une distraction à gosse, ça en reste pas moins un taré.

« Lui ».

Vous le connaissez lui.

Certains l'ont même attendu.

On en reparlera, vous en faites pas. Toujours est-il que lorsque les matons quittèrent son sanctuaire, le roi des fous ne se gêna pas pour lancer un vieux rire cliché à vous en faire pisser par terre.

* * *

Rester dans le noir pendant une semaine ça a peu d'avantages.

Enfin .

Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, alors les désavantages ne la désavantgaient plus trop.

Ah si. La clope lui manquait atrocement.

Mais revenons à nos moutons.

On a dit peu, parce que l'air de rien, il y en avait.

Premièrement, vous héritiez d'une vue digne du label nicktalope.

Ensuite le silence de la pièce froide lui permettait de tout entendre, ou presque.

Les gardiens sont bavares.

La garde des cellules d'isolement n'est pas très animée.

Aussi lorsque les habituelles plaintes des salariés s'étaient transformées en bruits de luttes et en cris, inutile de dire que ça l'avait plus que réveillée. Évidemment, elle avait beau eut demandé la raison de ce chahut, elle avait eu le droit à un joli « ta gueule, L1102F43 !».

Trop aimable.

Bon Dieu, s'il y avait un truc qu'elle ne supportait pas dans ce troue à rats, c'était qu'on l'appelle par son matricule.

Cette marque d'humiliation aurait dû être proscrite par l'ONU depuis que les nazis en avaient fait la preuve des bienfaits dans leur camp de génocidaires.

Son prénom faisait 5 lettres ! Trop compliqué à retenir pour ces matons analphabètes ?

Elle en déduit donc en soupirant qu'il s'agissait d'une mutinerie.

Elle se rallongea sur la loque qui lui servait de plumoir en ignorant la petite voix qui s'inquiétait un peu pour la seconde très canon de Fury.

Ce serait vraiment con qu'elle lui claque entre les doigts après tant de mois d'efforts.

Bref.

Elle avait besoin d'une clope.

* * *

Atmosphère tendue.

Sans blague.

Ils avaient beau être séparé des évènements par des couloirs et des gros murs de béton, ils leur arrivaient d'entendre les cris.

Les détenus du bâtiment trois vaquaient à leurs activités comme des fauves en cages.

Clint, appuyé à ses barreaux avait un autre problème.

Son colocataire tout frais de new york s'était évaporé à son retour.

Sam lui avait vaguement dit « occupe-toi de ton cul », alors il avait déduit deux choses : un, on ne lui dirait rien du tout, deux c'était sûrement en rapport avec ce qui se passait Dieu sait où en dehors du bâtiment.

Et Clint parlait rarement de Dieu.

Bref.

Leur attraction de la journée s'était donc réduite à assister en direct à la fouille de la cellule de son voisin et ami : Tony.

Et accessoirement celle de la royale pintade dépressive.

Il s'était retrouvé hilare en regardant les matons sortir de la caverne d'Allibaba des objets plus aberrants les uns que les autres.

Passant des legos aux limes à ongles, des stupéfiants de Loki à la figurine en forme d'ourse à moitié construite de Tony.

 _Pas très réaliste tout ça._

Comment est-ce qu'ils font pour avoir ça en prison ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'on leur autorise, vous allez me dire.

L'auteur vous répond donc : 'y aura une explication logique en temps voulu.

Vous ferez bientôt la connaissance du fournisseur

En attendant ledit ingénieur s'était réfugié dans le lit vide de Peter pour éviter un Loki sur les nerfs d'avoir perdu ses doses.

Pour la discrétion ce n'est pas ça.

Voilà 10 minutes que le brun hurlait dans un vacarme infernal de laisser parler son cœur et d'offrir un rêve.

-CE RÊVE BLEEEEEEEUUUU, JE N'Y CROIS PAS C'EST MERVEILLEUUUUX !

À croire que c'était lui qui avait consommé la came de Loki en cachette.

-Si j'étais toi, je fermerais ma gueule.

-Et pourquoi diable mon cher Clint ?

-Parce que 'y a pas que dans GoT que les Starks sont en voie de disparition.

* * *

Sur cette punshline finement recherchée avec un spoil moins finement dissimulé (l'auteur s'excuse amplement) ( mais cette série est sorti ans alors au bout d'un moment : merde!) allons faire un tour chez les gardiens.

Quelle aurait été votre réaction si vous aviez appris qu'un collègue de même grade que vous avez fait une petite fête sans vous mettre au courant ?

Il s'agit plus du bizutage des stagiaires dans ce cas-là mais bon, j'imagine que dans les deux cas, vous n'auriez pas été très content.

T'challa était, comment dire... à un petit level au-dessus.

C'est dans l'idée de faire du crâne d'Ajax une déco de mur à la manière d'un œuf dans une omelette que le prince du mutisme était revenu à Hearth's hell, appelé en urgence par Maria. Déjà de mauvaise humeur d'être dérangé durant son jour de congé, cette dernière ne s'était pas améliorée en apprenant ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Aussi, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle des gardiens, ses collègues surpris de sa présence s'empressèrent d'aller lui faire un rapport.

Bien évidemment le tiers qui s'en était donné à cœur joie sous les directions d'Ajax se garda bien de le dire au chef du bâtiment 1.

Bâtiment qui était sous SA garde et qui était le lieu principal où se déroulaient les bouffonneries de son taré de collègue.

Si tabasser des gens sans protection pour ses fins pouvaient être qualifiés de bouffonneries.

Disons grosses bouffonneries alors.

Bref.

Dès que la nouvelle du retour de l'afro-américain se répandit, Ajax perdit tout d'un coup les trois quarts de ses ne l'empêcha pas de faire face au nouveau-venuavec un grand sourire insolent et un crachat sur les bottes.

Charmant.

La suite vous ne la connaîtrez pas. (LOL).

L'auteur a une grosse flemme. Mais on va dire que c'est pour l'intrigue.

Sachez juste que dès la fin de leur entretien, les gardiens s'étaient retirés des parties réservées aux détenus.

* * *

Comment vous expliquez ce qui se passait actuellement dans la tête de Peter ?

Il était loin pourtant de savoir de quoi il avait réchappéM

ais ça n'empêchait pas ses « petits problèmes » de revenir au galop.

Harry était le problème. La base de tout, le point zéro.

Mais là il y avait un autre problème.

Clint était absent.

Encore.

Il n'y avait pour tout dire pas grand monde dans le bâtiment 3.

 _Encore_.

Ça arrange beaucoup pour le scénario, bizarrement.

Bref.

Peter était donc devant sa cellule où se tenait un énergumène de nature inconnue.

Ce dernier fouillait la piaule à la recherche des nudes de Natasha que Clint cachait.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il répétait depuis 10 minutes, et manifestement il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de l'un des colocataires.

Un raclement de gorge plus tard, Peter se retrouvait nez à nez avec une cagoule rouge sang mal découpée. ( ce qui eut le don de le faire sursauter.)

cagoule poussa un cri strident avec la virilité d'une gamine en robe de princesse Disney

-Spidey ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu mon lapin.

Alors par où commencer . La familiarité ou le surnom complément incohérent ?

-Euh... On se connaît .

-Pas ici, penses-tu. L'auteure a voulu préserver un suspense débile avant mon apparition. Mais t'en fais pas, on va vite faire connaissance si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ah là là, ces fangirls en chaleur ne savent vraiment plus quoi imaginer...

Peter commençait sérieusement à croire à une blague de mauvais goût jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur la combinaison blanche neige de l'Intrus. Ah. Tout s'expliquait d'un coup. Il avait juste affaire à un illuminé qui... Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

-Comment... ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Le géant aux blancs habits et au masque rouge (maintenant qu'il le regardait il était vraiment immense) se mit à se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre en se triturant les doigts à la manière d'une adolescente coincée.

-Comment t'expliquer, chéri... T'énerve par hein, mais il se peut que je sois à l'origine de la bosse sur ta tête et de ce qu'il va t'arriver si Ajax te choppe...

Peter ne comprenait pas tout mais il commençait à ne plus trouver ça drôle du tout. Aussi, lorsqu'il se leva pour lui demander de partir, un air sévère sur le visage, Deadpool (vous avez fini par comprendre j'imagine) se mit sur la défensive.

-Mais ne t'en fait pas mon chou. Je vais me rendre, je vais me rendre. Le placard à balais du concierge c'est plus très confortable. Au bout de 4 jours ça donne des courbatures horribles...

Peter n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre.

Des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans la fosse, suivis de bruits de pas dans l'escalier de métal. Deadpool attrapa son futur chéri par la main (il le savait oh oui.) et plaqua son front cagoulé contre le sien.

-S'il t'embête trop, viens me voir. Il ne partira pas tout de suite, tu sais.

Peter, ahuri eut à peine le temps de trouver la signification de ces paroles murmurées. L'inconnu cagoulé avait disparu.

* * *

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, on annonçait à Ajax que Wade Wilson avait été retrouvé dans sa cellule. ( Et qu'il lui faisait un doigt d'honneur)

* * *

*la mélancolie est aussi le nom d'une névrose (selon Freud)/psychose (chez les autres psychanalystes) qui repose sur le déni de la mort. C'est le premier stade du deuil qui, s'il n'est pas passé peut amener un état plus grave.

** la psychose est (en résumé) le stade de non-retour où la folie est considérée comme incurable par les psychanalystes. Les trois grandes sont les suivantes : la schizophrénie, la paranoïa et la névrose obsessionnelle. Une névrose qui n'est pas guérie peut dégénérer en psychose.

* * *

 _We don't deal with outsiders very wells_

 _They say newcomers have a certain smell_

 _You have trust issues, not to mention_

 _They say they can smell your intentions_

 _You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you_

 _You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_

 _You think "How did I get here, sitting next to you"?_

 _But after all I said, please don't forget_

 _Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed_

 _I tried to warn you just to stay away_

 _And now they're outside ready to bust_

 _It lookes like you might be one of us_

 **Heathens, Twenty One Pilots**


	6. SQ1: stars and scars

**Mot de l'auteur** :

 **Coucou mes petite brebis égarées ! Oui je sais ça fait plus d'un an voici le briquet et l'essence c'est cadeau. Comment vous expliquer cela ? Ce chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps. Mais il se trouve que je le déteste. Je le trouve brouillon, inintéressant et très mal écrit. J'ai continué à écrire en amont (des scènes-clés de la fanfic qui viendront dans la suite ainsi que les hors-série que j'avais promis) mais impossible de refaire tout le chapitre, pas d'inspi. Après un an à essayer de contourner le problème, vos reviews ont finis par me réveiller et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de passer à la suite, quitte à poster cet étron fumant et faire mieux pour les suivants.**

 **Du coup, sans plus de formalités, voici l'étron en question;-)**

 **En espérant que vous n'êtes pas tous morts entre-temps !**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes j'ai eu le temps de relire rapidement et rien de plus.**

* * *

 **Et là tout ceux qui ont lu le chapitre se disent: NAFUQ? d'où sort ce SQ? Et bien en relisant, je me suis rendu compte que ce chapitre étaient en total désaccord avec le précédent. Et qu'en réalité il n'y avait qu'une scène qui faisait réellement avancer l'intrigue: l'apparition de Clark Kent. Aussi pour me motiver à écrire, je me suis dit que des mini-chapitres avec un thème plutôt léger serait une bonne idée, sans pour autant une ça brise le rythme narratif.**

 **Donc voilà, ceci est une SQ! une sorte de mini-interruption!Le prochain chapitre reprendra les problématiques laissées en plan dans le précédent!**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Shikyo-chan:** Coucou ma grande folle! Chui rentréééeee (ça fait du bien d'être à la maison :3). Heureuse d'apprendre que tu as intégré l'une des dernières générations de la secte littéraire et j'espère que la filliére te plaira. Bonne chance pour ton bac et tout le taintouin! Ma santé mentale va très bien depuis que la voix dans ma tête me fait des séances de psycologie ;-). Deady est là! il était temps XD.

 **Zzzzz:** Voilà la suite, mais comme dit dans l'intro, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de quoi se réjouir X( je ne suis pas fière de ce chap.

 **Batrice:** Merci beaucoup, en espérant qu'après tout ce temps tu ne l'as pas oubliée XD. La suite continue, mais je peux rien promettre sur la fréquence de postage. ( ce mot existe? Si oui il est moche).

 **Nahyra** : Merci encore à toi de m'avoir fait bouger mon cul de vache! Les painfull past sont toujours d'actu. Loki est le plus demandé (2 demandes mdrr). Quant à Harry, l'idée que j'ai pour lui me semble pas trop dégueu

Scènes quotidiennes #1: **Stars and Scars**

 _I see this life, like a swiging vine,_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _In my face is flashing signs,_

 _Seek it out and we shall find_

 _Oh, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _I don't think the world is sold,_

 _I'm just going what we're told_

 _I feel something so right_

 _Doing the wrong things_

 _I feel something so wrong_

 _Doing the right things_

 _I couldn't lie_

 _Everything that kills me_

 _Makes me feel alive_

* * *

New York.

Ville au centre du monde, cœur du géant industriel américain, Loin, si loin de l'Arizona.

Que dire d'aujourd'hui ?

« Et bien c'est une journée fort banale ! » disent les médias, une actrice porno est encore morte d'overdose, on a retrouvé de la viande de chèvre dans les hamburgers servis par Macdo, sans oublier la nouvelle descente d'un mec d'origine congolaise par un flic blanc sans absolument aucune raison. Et le présentateur en cravate et au sourire colgate passe aux résultats du tournois national de rugby parce que bon, le dernier point, on s'en fiche hein, de toute façon, tout le monde sait que le flic sortira à l'heure du commissariat pour aller se bourrer la gueule dans un bar.

Ouais, journée banale, et vive le rêve américain.

À New York, la nuit tombe. Un voile noir a englouti le jour, le chant des oiseaux et les nuages cotonneux qui se balançaient paresseusement au grès du vent.

La nouvelle lune s'est peinte de noir, peut-être étouffée par la pollution, qui sait ?

Et les immenses panneaux publicitaires s'allument, laissant apparaître le visages des filles qui posent pour Coca Cola dans des tenues à en faire perdre toute sa dignité à la gente féminine.

Le monde continu de tourner.

« Info spécial, puisque c'est la nouvelle lune, on nous assure que ce soir, le ciel sera magnifiquement bien dégagé pour voir les étoiles! »

Oui, on parle de Vénus, les autres elles existent plus depuis que NYC produit du gaz à effet de sphère pour le plaisir des petits oiseaux.

Dans l'une des rues, une femme porte des sacs de courses jusqu,à chez elle. Elle ne voit plus les lumières, elle, le monde a cessé de tourner. Ses cheveux grisonnants sont sales, et elle a la maigreur d'une épingle à nourrice, mais elle marche, et rentre chez elle, c'est la routine. Encore un jour banale. Elle ouvre la porte blanche, allume la lumière, retire ses chaussures. Inutile d'appeler, personne ne lui répondra plus désormais. Les même gestes depuis quinze jours, comme une horloge réglée, elle pose d'abord les conserves puis les produits laitiers. Les fruits et les légumes en dernier pour ne pas les abîmer, à 21 h 37 pile, elle a finit de ranger. C'est une journée banale.

Ça dure depuis quinze jours.

Et tout d'un coup, elle décide que ça suffit, qu'elle doit sortir de ce cercle infernal, sinon elle va en mourir. Alors elle attrape les conserves, les fruits, les produits laitiers, les couteaux, les fourchettes, et elle lance tout contre le mur blanc impeccable. Tout y passe, les chaises bientôt, la vaisselle se brise, et ça dure jusqu'à ce que son corps maigre n'en puisse plus et qu'elle ne s'effondre contre le carrelage et ne se mette à hurler, à taper du poings jusqu'à se charcuter les doigts contre une assiette. La tempête a peut être durée Quinze minutes ou deux heures, impossible de savoir, l'horloge a rejoins ses amis les fourchettes au sol.

Qu'importe, plus personne ne l'entendra pleurer.

Alors elle pleure.

Mais aujourd'hui n'est peut être pas un jour comme les autres.

Parce qu'au milieux de ses sanglots, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Elle pense d'abord à ne pas ouvrir, à laisser cet inhabituel intrusion derrière les barricades des murs, pour se replonger dans un quotidien morne, la routine. Mais on insiste. Alors elle se lève. Elle titube dans le couloir et dit d'une voix rouillée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

L'ombre derrière la vitre s'approche, elle a une grande forme droite et masculine.

-Excusez-moi. Êtes-vous la tante de Peter Parker ?

-Oui, c'est moi, qui êtes-vous ?

-Clark Kent, journaliste. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous quelques minutes, au sujet de votre neveux.

-Je crois qu'on a assez parlé de son affaire dans vos torchons ! Déguerpissez ! Je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse encore passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas.

-Ce n'est pas à ce propos, Madame. Je viens vous demander votre avis sur son transfert inexpliqué en Arizona, ainsi que du montant de sa peine, non conforme aux lois.

Alors, inexplicablement, la main de la vieille femme déverrouilla le loquet de sa petite porte d'entrée. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Tante May vit une étoile lueur d'espoir briller dans le ciel noir.

* * *

Dans la vie d'un détenu, il y avait Hearth's hell et l'extérieur, le reste. Pour le bien de sa santé mentale, c'était mieux de penser comme ça.

Prenons par exemple la mort du maton

Mais si vous savez, celle qui a autant foutu la merde le chapitre dernier.

Dés que son cadavre était sorti du pénitencier, pouf. Plus aucun détenus n'en parlait.

Cet élément semblait avoir disparu de la mémoire de toutes les combis oranges

Men in black. Poof. Question de santé mentale.

C'est nécessaire.

Et plus simple aussi, mais la facilité c'est toujours ce qu'on choisis, hein ?

Revenons à notre propos.

Dans la vie d'un gardien, l'extérieur, c'est pas « le reste », l'extérieur, c'est tout.

C'est ce que Sam pense, même si souvent, il se demande si les autres en ont, des vies, en dehors de leurs boulots. C'est vrai ça, entre Wanda et Steve qui viennent faire des heures sup' pour le plaisir et Xavier qui dort presque ici, ça tourne au masochisme! Les syndicats, la protections des employés dans les prison son cul, ouais ! Le temps supplémentaire sous la demande de Fury, ça frôle la séquestration ! Et puis bon, on dit pas non non plus, parce que c'est Fury, et que son fusil à pompe (toujours celui offert par mamie Marie-Josette), il est assez convainquant comme argument. Sam se plaint souvent (on précise au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué), mais c'est vrai que ce boulot l'empêche un peu d'avoir _autre chose_ comme la sociabilité.

Et une vie amoureuse.

Non parce que Sam a vingt-six ans, alors l'envie de ne plus être célibataire, ce n'est pas un caprice d'adolescent qui veut faire comme les adultes. Il a tendance à oublier que les autres, ils ont choisis de venir ici, par convictions, ou simplement pour s'amuser (#Ajax), lui c'est juste qu'il est tombé sur l'annonce alors qu'il était fauché.

Le destin fait souvent bien les choses à ce qu'il paraît, ou alors c'est juste lui et sa poisse légendaire. Bref, à côté de Sam et de sa table, T'challa demeurait, son gobelet de café fumant entre les doigts, avec toujours son air de six pieds de long. Certains ont choisis. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont en manque de personnel.

* * *

Connaissez-vous ce phénomène qui nous poussent, nous pauvre mortels à presser nos lèvres en O pour produire un son aigu et plus ou moins agréable ? Non je ne parle pas de la fellation, ferme ta page pornhub merci. On a donné à cette habitude, le doux nom de sifflement. Et comme à peut prêt tout, le doux est sarcastique suivant la personne qui le pratique.

Mais où veut-elle en venir pense-tu avec le sourcil relevé, toi pauvre petit tas d'atomes devant ton écran ?

Silence ça vient.

La question a du déjà se poser, peut-on trouver une once d'art dans cette imitation entre l'oiseau et la cocote-minute ?

 _Vous avez 3 heures_

Si on lui avait demandé son avis, Wade aurait répondu que oui.

Les cordes vocales ne sont-elles pas la musique qui nous rend si... humain ?

L'auteur étonnée regarda sa page open office en se demandant si le fou cagoulé s'était tapé la tête un peu trop fort sur le mur.

La réponse est : plus ou moins.

Il faut dire que c'était pas facile, d'entendre le son mélodieux de son sifflement

Les poings d'Ajax s'écrasant contre sa joue l'empêchait de s concentrer

Non seulement il lui salopait sa cagoule mais en plus « l'hymne à la joie » de ce cher Beethy en prenait un coup à chaque fausse note

Vraiment

Aucun respect pour l'art

* * *

Autre événement marquant dans la vie d'un nouveau-venu en prison, à part les baston pour la bouffe à la cantine. Si je vous dit douche ? Vous pensez à? Bataille de savon bien sûr !

 _Quoi, c'est pas à ça que tu pensais ?_

Et comme nos détenus préférés ont visiblement la maturité d'un teletubiz, c'était actuellement leur façon de passer le temps. Clint et Tony étaient donc en train de se balancer de la mousse blanche dans les mirettes, pour le fun, courant complètement à poil sur un sol glissant prêt à accueillir leur crâne d'idiot au moindre dérapage. Ce ô combien puéril et désespérant spectacle était imposé à six personnes (puisqu'on les faisait rentrer par groupe de six), pour le plaisir des tympans de Peter, d'un certain Bruce à l'air très sympathique qui avait brièvement salué Tony lors de leur fracassante arrivée et de Loki, qui boudait toujours Stark dans un coin avec une tête de mon-auguste-vie-c'est-de-la-merde. Tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'un gardien passe la tête et leur demande poliment de « bouger vos culs y en a qui attendent ! » et de « refiler la facture du savon à Stark » (#Fury). Les deux guignols de services s'étaient donc enfin décider à utiliser leurs gels douche comme... des gels douches et non comme munition pour la guerre des bacs à sable. La discussion avait finis par dériver sur Tony qui se plaignait de son manque de masse musculaire apparente, devant le corps d'Apollon de Clint et celui « pas si mal » de Peter, « mais qui ne valait pas son fessier ». Le novice avait rougi comme une tomate mais avant qu'il ne commence à hurler au viol, le gardien avait finit par griller sa dernière batterie de patience et était venu les virer à coup de serviette de bain. Et ils avaient couru. Tony avait renversé Loki, qui s'apprêtait à faire une sortie à la « I'm bringing sexy back ». L'offensé n'avait pas hésité à lui faire un dessin orale de son crâne explosé contre un barreau avec un œil disant « bye bye » à son orbite tandis que Clint lançait des encouragements à la pompom girl pour l'ingénieur qui venait de franchir un record de vitesse. Peter avait rit. Tellement qu'il en avait une crampe à la mâchoire, et que ses côtes lui firent souffrir le martyr pendant deux heures.

Ben, alors, gamin ? La déprime te quitte on dirait. C'est un peu tôt, non, Peter ? Pour voir pointer la grande ours à midi.

* * *

Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué: il y a des gens qui ont la poisse.

Ou du moins, qui enchaînent les journées pourris. Non, on ne va pas reparler de Sam et de sa vie de merde, don't worry _baby_ on l'entend assez pour s'en douter. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé pour Steve Rogers. Ouais on change mais c'est pas que pour le fan service, même si on sait aussi que ce bon vieux cap a beaucoup de fangirls.

Donc Steve.

Notre tête blonde préférée venait de finir sa deuxième patrouille de la journée. Il faisait un peu moins chaud, la machine à café était en état de marche, Nicolass Fury n'avait pas encore sorti son œil ravageur de son antre, Wanda ne hurlait pas encore au harcèlement sexuel.

Et Y' avait Wade Wilson. Mais oublions-le cinq minutes par pitié Stevie sent Madame migraine toqué contre son crâne. Donc Cap se sentait bien, libéré délivré, quoiqu'un peu suspicieux qu'il ne se passe rien ( ah vdm quand tu nous tiens...)

Bref. Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, Miss aryen se fut pas tranquille bien longtemps

Ce fut Happy, chargé de surveillance que le ciel envoya pour venir trouver Steve.

« C'est James Barnes » qu'il lui avait dit, et alors Steve avait compris. Le cap'tain avait quitté la partie des gardiens pour descendre aux salles des lessives. L'air était humide, les vapeurs dansaient autour de des corps, elle étouffaient et vous dévoraient les yeux.

Screunieunieu

Il ne restait plus que la chaleur accablante du dehors pour vous achevez. Dans les relants de fumée blanchâtres, Steve distinguait des silhouettes, mais c'étaient surtout les cris qui le guidaient. Entre les machines de fers, trente hommes étaient rassemblés en cercle. Le linge tapissait le sol, des tâches rouges étaient apparues sur les vêtements proches du rassemblement. Le maton avança silencieusement, écartant les détenus pas des coups d'épaules. Le cercle finit par se rompre dévoilant une masse orange tâchée de rouge.

Quelques secondes plus tard deux yeux bleus-verts kidnappait Steve dans le monde des fantasmes de jeunes filles pleines d'hormones.

Les papillons dans le ventre et tout le bordel.

Au vu du monde entier, il se pencha juste pour ramasser la loque humain à moitié avachi sur son épaule avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Ils venaient à peine de quitter la salle pour s'engager dans le couloir que Barnes reconnecta ses neurones et repoussa l'Apollon blond avant de s'étaler avec grâce sur le sol lisse.

Après des vigoureux jurons sur Steve et sa génitrice, Le prisonnier le fusilla des ses yeux glacés en lui hurlant de rester loin de lui.

Encore

Se doutait-il que le capitaine ignorerait encore ses menaces ?

Sûrement.

* * *

-Lokiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Boom!

L'égo de Tony venait une fois de plus de se manger violemment le mur froid du silence.

Pas le silence de je dors ou "chui pas là connard laisse un message aprés le bip"

 _biiiiiiiiiiip !_

Nan

Le silence de « je t'ignore »

Et comment vous dire

attendons que le petit cœur de Tony s'en remette

Tony Stark suscitait beaucoup de choses autour de lui.

De l'admiration surtout,

… _Mouais... laissons-le croire ça_

De l'envie ou tout simplement un agacement profond

 _On se rapproche plus de la réalité_

Mais de _l'ignorance !_

Nouveau mouvement choqué de drama queen.

Toujours était-il que l'être humain contenu dans le matelas au-dessus de lui ne semblait pas vouloir établir une communication vocale par la connexion linguistique.

 _ni aucune autre connexion d'ailleurs._

Soupir

-Boude pas va. Je demanderai au gamin de t'en ramener du cannabis !

Aucune réponse

Pourtant Stark avait préparé son crâne à recevoir le châtiment divin de son susceptible locataire

Mais il devait bien avouer, cette entêtement à ne point lui céder avait quelque chose d'incroyablement... sexy?

Oups.

Cramé.

Mais vous ne le direz à personne hein ?

On compte sur vous

Ce serait dommage de gâcher cet idylle digne d'une future saison de scènes de ménage.

…

-Hey, y a Loki monte!

\- Va mourir Stark.

* * *

Froid et silence.

 _Silence du froid ou froid du silence ?_

Silence.

 _Peter cherche Harry en vain_

Harry n'est pas là

Silence

 _Un cadavre ne parle pas Peter_

Peter ?

Peter est mourant

 _froid comme un cadavre_

Peter va mourir

Harry finira par le dévorer

Peter est mort dans cette ruelle

 _Et si tu devais mourir demain..._

Gwen ne parle pas. Elle danse

relent de fumée

elle s'évapore dès qu'il essaye de la toucher

Peter colle sa tête contre le mur froid

Il fait noir

Le Soleil est mort

Il a été englouti par la drap noir aux lueurs éparpillées

 _Et si tu devais mourir demain …_

Il fait calme

Peter est paisible

Peter cherche Harry

Peter n'a plus que Harry

 _Et si tu devais mourir demain ?_

Peter ne sais plus

Harry lui a tiré dessus

Dans la ruelle à New York

Avec un magnum

Parce que Peter a tué Gwen

Peter a tué Gwen

Peter a tué Gwen

Gwen danse

Gwen danse toujours

 _Et si tu devais mourir demain ?_

Harry est là

Il est allongé derrière lui et lui caresse les cheveux

Et puis ses doigts blancs enserrent la gorge de Peter

Peter ne crie pas

Il voit des étoiles

Elles ont engloutis le soleil

 _Et si tu devais mourir demain..._

Sa main le lâche

elle s'éloigne de sa gorge

Peter gémit

Il ne veut pas perdre le contact

Peter supplie Harry

Harry ne réponds pas

Harry a disparu

A la place, Il y a une tâche rouge

elle est cernée de noir

Il y a deux yeux blancs

Peter est devenu une cagoule

Elle lui crie

 _Et si tu devais mourir demain ?_

Peter ouvre les yeux

Il ne fait plus noir

Les étoiles n'ont pas encore engloutie le soleil.

* * *

 _Lately I've been,_

 _I've been loosing sleep,_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But Baby, I've been,_

 _I've been praying hard,_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars._


End file.
